Rebirth of the blue rose
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Death was an easy escape for me when I had nothing left. But then I find myself in the body of a baby. So in the end I don't know how to die. What a messed up logic. OC gets reborn as Lucy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one :**_

_**Deadly Rose.**_

* * *

><p>Rose, a twenty one year old woman with short black hair and black eyes groaned as she rolled out of bed resulting in her falling and hitting the cold floor.<p>

"..urgh..what an amazing wake-up call..not." she muttered under her breath

She then realized she was naked in bed and shrugged it off as being a bit too drunk for her own liking.

Rose lives in a family of four. Her family used to be happy and straight out of a fairy tale until that happened eight years ago.

She discovered that her little brother who was already a bit weak since he was four due to his friends playing a prank involving explosions had tuberculosis. On that day her whole family was shock shelled.

Rose would always wish that instead of her brother going through all those things that she could take his place

Her brother was the peace keeper, the one that somehow managed to help people. Her brother was the core member of the family.

And if you take the core away..the other pieces falls appart.

Her mother started neglecting her, started drinking the pain away, became bitter and negative instead of looking out for Rose who was still healthy. She never noticed Rose but Rose understood her, but is still bitter about it too. When she was drunk...she became a monster in Rose's eyes.

Sometimes it would only be verbal...other times it would go more far.

Her father? Unlike her mother her father tried to keep the family in place. He was still the same but clearly saddened at the current state of Ryan. He had even started smoking again. He died in a car accident five years ago and Rose had promised him to look after the family.

And so she did.

Despite being afraid of milk and people touching her she worked. Of course a seventeen year old working can't manage to pay for hospital bills, house bills, her mother's drinks etc. so she had to do other things to earn money.

Hack, sell information, sell drugs, make drugs, sell guns and sometimes even beating people up to collect debts.

She promised her father and she'd do anything to keep it.

* * *

><p><em>December 24th (Rose's POV)<em>

I stared blankly at the scene in front of me.

My mother laying on the floor with empty bottles all around her.

"Not again" I spoke with a sigh as I helped her up

I started walking her to her bed albeit a bit slow

"Ryan eat up all your vegetables!" mom suddenly exclaimed making me stop

I knew it was the alcohol speaking but I still hate it when she does this. Her mind goes back to the past...and then when she's sober she wakes up into a nightmare.

I continued walking and managed to place her on her bed. I covered her up with her sheets and gently stroked the stray strands of her black hair away.

"Shhh mom, I'll make sure he eats them. Rest up." I said with a gentle smile

She didn't respond making me sigh

When I started walking away her hand grabbed mine making me look back at her

"Promise me that you'll look after your brother" she requested

I walked back to her and went on my knees "I swear it on my life" I stated

It was true, I'd do anything for Ryan. I'd even die for him.

She smiled at me and rubbed my hair "I'm glad you're being mature even though you're only ten years old"

Without saying anything else I left

I hurts that she can't see me now.

She can only see the past without being able to move on.

I remembered when I used to do anything to get her attention. I'd beat the kids in my class up, skip school, drink and even smoke in front of her yet she pretended I wasn't there. That I was still ten years old and her little girl.

Too bad she grew up.

_yea yea yea, The Rock City Boy!_

_yea yea yea, The Rock City Boy!_

I blinked and grabbed my phone

"Hello?" I answered

_"Rose, I umm need some more of that stuff"_

"Meet me at the cafe in an hour" I said

I closed the phone on my dearest client and made my way back to my room to get the goods hidden in my stuffed toy of Izaya Orihara from Durarara!

The goods? Cocaine.

You can make a lot of money.

Get a client, get the client addicted, blackmail or threaten them not to spill and done!

Of course there's the issue with the cops, witnesses and adults but taking risks help make money. Money pays to keep my brother alive so I'll do it.

I smirked at my clients seeing her act so casually compared to her first time which was about seventy times ago.

My client had brown hair and emerald eyes. Her name's Milly and she's being bullied. After discovering that sniffing makes people like her she became addicted. Of course I warned her not to get discovered.

"Hey" she greeted sitting across from me

I sipped at my hot chocolate as she ordered the same as me due to the weather.

"So what's happening these days?" I casually asked making sure not to seem suspicious.

"I have a party tomorrow, my friends told me that the hottest guy in our class is going to confess to me" she said going into fangirl mode

I rolled my eyes and handed her a wrapped box "Then here's my early gift"

She smiled and handed me an envelope wrapped in wrappings.

"I got you something more expensive this year" she said

I hummed grateful that I received a holiday bonus from a rich girl.

After a bit she left

"Rose?"

I looked up to see a girl with short red hair and black eyes looking at me. My classmate and best friend in name only

"Hey Dawn" I said with a smile as she sat across from me

She grinned at me "Good! I was looking for you, you know?"

I raised an eyebrow

"I called our school and they didn't have your home address, the number you gave me didn't work either so I couldn't find you!" she complained

I was surprised and amused.

She actually thought we were really friends?

"I wanted to give you this.." she trailed off as she started searching for something in her bag

"You didn't have to" I said leaning on being more surprised

I hadn't received since eight years ago...

"Here!" she exclaimed happily handing me a wrapped box

I took it making sure not to touch her. I don't know where her hand had been...maybe she had touched a dog or something.

"Open it up!" she chirped

I did so

Despite myself I gasped in surprise.

She also gasped probably surprised at my reaction

"Thank you" I softly said as I grabbed the necklace

It was a Fairy Tail necklace with the guild mark in galaxy themed blue. My favorite colour.

"..I didn't get you anything" I said with guilt

She waved me off "No, it doesn't matter! I know you work to support your family" she assured me

I frowned "But.."

I stopped speaking. I hate the word 'but' since it often mean excuses. I hate excuses.

"I'll buy you something now" I said

She shook her head "If you really want to give me a present..."

I looked at her

"A hug?" she asked

She knew that I had a phobia of touching other people due to not knowing where their hands had been in the first place. The only exception was my mother and my brother.

But maybe...an exception to my exception can be made..

"O-okay.." I nervously said

She looked shocked and stood up.

I also stood up.

She walked over to me and I tensed up

"Thank you" she whispered as she hugged me

I relaxed.

"Are you crying?" I asked

She sniffed "Yeah! I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore..." she said releasing the hug

I felt even more guilty for using her.

"...I..want to be friends with you. Real friends" I said

"Me too" she said with a nod

"So can w-we...s-start o-over?" I nervously asked

"Of course!" she exclaimed

So we spent the rest of the day shopping and talking. It was all new to me...but still I found myself enjoying it and feeling normal.

A warm feeling called happiness

I also discovered the fact that I'm more afraid of contact with the opposite gender making Dawn laugh.

I couldn't take that smile off my face as I entered my house with a few bags in my hands.

"And where have you been you whore!?" my mom yelled in my face

I looked at her "Out" I answered

She slapped me in the face "You have a lot of nerve speaking to me like that you ungrateful slut! Do you have any idea how bad it makes me look when my own teenage daughter comes home late!?"

Great. She's in her mad mode drunk. When she thinks I'm fifteen and that I should learn to act my age.

"I don't know" I answered trying to make my way upstairs

She grabbed my by my hair and slammed my face in the wall

I yelled a bit at the pain as I clutched my nose...it wasn't broken. Thank god mom isn't strong.

While I was still distacted she kicked me in the stomach

That hurt more than it should...I have a naval piercing.

"Go to your room, you waste of space!" she ordered

Without another word I made it to my room and locked the door.

I decided to give her the present I brought tomorrow when she's busy being drunk and thinking she's in the past.

I can't remember the last time she was sober.

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

I grabbed my phone seeing a text from Dawn making me smile

'I'm glad I made a friend' was my thoughts as I fell asleep that night.

* * *

><p><em>December 25th<em>

"Merry Christmas mom" I whispered as I kissed her forehead and placed her gift beside her

I didn't care much if she would open it or not. That doesn't mean I didn't want her to open it.

Before I visited my brother I went to visit my dad's grave

I reported everything to him as usual

My friend, me protecting my family, work, mom's habits

"Dad, I know you know about mom's mental state and the fact that she cheats on you when she's really drunk but I hope you forgive her, I'll continue to look after her too" I whispered finishing my prayer to him

When I was done I placed a boquet of white roses for him and left to visit my brother.

"Ah Rose, here to visit Ryan,huh?" the doctor asked

I smiled at him "Yes, I was wondering if maybe he could go out today?" I asked

He gave me an apologetic smile "I'm afraid not, the cold isn't good for him"

I scowled 'Keeping him in the hospital isn't good either, jerkass!'

"I see, I understand" I muttered walking pass him

I took the elevator and went to room 183

On the hospital bed stood my little brother. He had black hair and his eyes were green. Just like dad's.

"Rose!" he grinned at me

I returned the grin as I walked over to him

"Merry Christmas!" we said at the same time and laughed

"I brought gifts!" I said

His grin became bigger if that was possible.

"Really?" he asked

I nodded and showed him the bags

"I brought the latest chapters of Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece and 1/2 prince" I said placing the bag filled with said items down

"And these!" I said handing him the other bags

"I love them!" he said as he started taking out the stuffed toys

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray and his favorite which was Aries of Fairy Tail. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro from One Piece. Kakashi and Hinata from Naruto.

He just loves those people.

"And this" I softly said placing a necklace on him

It was a locket with a picture of our family in it.

His eyes watered up as he hugged me

I hugged him back tighter.

After that I climbed on the bed and we started reading Fairy Tail

It was the Lucy vs Flare battle

Needless to say we hated it

Lucy was once again portrayed as a weak main character in our opinion. We hated it when Lucy loses.

"She should have won" Ryan said while glaring at Flare

I shrugged "Yeah, definetly"

"Our favorite character can't lose like that" he complained

I nodded

Lucy is my favorite because she isn't perfect. I love it when something or someone isn't perfect from the start and then begins improving. Besides we actualy see her train...I've never seen Natsu, Gray and Erza train! Except for when they were younger

But if Lucy also trained when she was younger I bet she could beat them hands down

Despite her being my favorite there's a few things I hate about her.

Like the fact that she doesn't try to actively find the other keys, she doesn't try to learn offensive magic and the fact that later on she refuses Yukino's keys.

Also the fact that Natsu always saves her.

NaLu be damned (despite them being cute).

"I wish we were them" Ryan suddenly said

I broke off from my rant and looked at him

"Me being Natsu and you being Lucy" he said

"Eww then we'd be shipped together" I joked

I didn't really ship anyone.

"No! They're just friends! Besides we'd be able to go on adventures together" he said

"Yeah, I wish" I said with a smile

The difference between me and Ryan...is that he has hope. Hope to one day leave this shitty place and go to school. So he can make friends and do fun things. He thinks of the world as a gentle place. The reason why I always visit him is because I always think that between me, a girl that doesn't really bother with others and him, a boy that wants to learn more about others I deserve to be in the bed right now

Whenever I come here I always give him a manga. He'd always say 'thank you sis' and read them.

"Did the doctor say yes?" he suddenly asked

I stopped and looked at him

His eyes screamed hope

I couldn't say no

Besides...he's never left before. His only wish is to see go to the main streets and see all the trees

"He said no" I said

He looked down

"But I'll sneak you out if you want" I said

He looked at me "Really?"

I nodded

"Thank you!"

That's the biggest 'thank you' he ever gave me

I smiled at him

So then we planned our little escape

"Ah, miss Rose left?" the doctor asked Ryan

He turned the page of the manga "Yes, she had to go home since mom can get pretty drunk" he chuckled

The doctore nodded and left after telling Ryan to call if anything's wrong

We waited a bit more

"Okay, get on" I said crouching down

Ryan got on my back

Somehow I managed to sneak us out without getting caught

"Pretty!" he exclaimed looking at the lights

I softly laughed.

Right now I had given him my coat and despite feeling cold I managed to walk

"I'll buy you anything you want!" I said

"Really!?" he asked

I nodded

I felt him snuggle up to me "How about cake?" he asked

He wasn't allowed to eat cake in the hospital

"Definetly, let's go" I said as I walked to a bakery

"Welcome" the baker greeted us

I placed Ryan down and sat next to him

When the waitress placed the chocolate cake in front of him he didn't wait until she was gone to eat it

"This...is...amazing!" he exclaimed

After he ate one more we went outside

We spent two hours together and I sneaked him back in the hospital where he slept soundly making me smile.

I didn't go home that night

I spent it with Dawn just like I promised her last night.

We were drunk.

* * *

><p><em>December 26th<em>

I woke up with a groan and a massive headache

Without warning I jumped out of Dawn's bed and ran to her bathroom to puke

After I was done I decided to leave and head home.

I could barely remember what happened last night

But a smile found its way on my face as I remembered a bit.

"I'm back!" I announced as I opened the door to my house

Of course there was no answer

I noticed another pair of shoes at the door

The pair belonged to a man.

I stared at it in disgust and decided to come back later.

_two hours later_

I came back home with a milkshake in my hand and opened the door.

The rest of the day went normally

Until...

"Hello?" I heard my mom answer the phone

I was in the kitchen

"Huh? What are you talking about? Ryan is right here!" mom laughed

My eyes widened as I ran to her and snatched the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

_"Miss Rose?"_

"Yes"

_"I...was told to inform you of Ryan's passing"_

I felt the world stop.

I couldn't speak

_"We discovered him today and found a letter addressed to you..."_

I dropped the phone down out of shock

"Sweetie what's wrong?" mother asked

What's wrong...? I'll tell her what's wrong!

"Ryan's...dead..." I whispered

"What are you talking about? He's right in front of you" she slowly said

I turned to look at her with a glare, without being able to control myself I slapped my own mother. The slap was hard enough for an echo and make her fall on her knees in shock

"He. Is. Dead." I said slowly

I then exploded

"Stop being an idiot! These past eight years you've been useless in our lives, get a grip! How can you keep doing this!?" I yelled at her

The truth was that I was blaming myself.

I ran upstairs without waiting for her dumb respond

* * *

><p><em>December 27th<em>

I stared blankly at the ceiling

Ryan

He was the reason I struggled

My purpose in life was to make him happy and hear him say 'thank you' in gratitude every time I buy him manga

Now that I think about it was he really happy?

Was he really happy just reading those books all day in the hospital?

It doesn't matter

Now that he's gone I have no purpose, no reason to live.

I'm just breathing, I'm not alive.

So...should I die too?

I heard my door go open

"Rose..." a familiar voice said

I didn't answer

She walked over to me making me see her red hair

"Your mom let me in" she said sitting next to me

I didn't answer

"What's wrong?" she asked

I didn't answer but felt my eyes water up

"Why do you care?" I bitterly asked

"Because your my friend, friends care" she said

I sat up and grabbed her wrist

She didn't protest as I dragged her to the hospital

"Miss Rose?" a nurse asked

I ignored the nurse and went to the elevator

I got to Ryan's old room

We went inside

And then reality hit me. I couldn't pretend he was still alive, the part of me that wanted to went away.

"He's...gone" I whispered

I felt Dawn hug me

It felt oddly warm

But I wish it was Ryan's, his was the warmest.

I the tears stream down my face

"It was my fault! If I hadn't taken him out...he'd still be alive!" I whispered yell

"Miss Rose?" the doctor asked

"W-what?" I asked

"Here" he said handing me a letter

I looked at the letter

Guilt overwhelmed me

But Dawn placed her hand on my shoulder making me relax

_Dear Rosy,_

_If you're reading this I'm probably dead. Do me a favor and keep updating my facebook for me just to freak other people out!_

_Oh wait, I don't have an account...damn_

_Did I make you smile?_

_I'm an idiot, knowing you you'd be crying even louder._

_I want to tell you_

_It's not your fault, I'm glad that we spent christmas this year like a family_

_Even if you didn't take me I'd eventually have died in this place_

_The cake was delicious, the fireworks, the lights...everything!_

_Thank you_

_I know I'm being selfish but I have one more thing to ask_

_Please keep looking after mom, okay?_

_I love you._

_Goodbye._

Tears dripped on the letter

This was the first time Ryan ever told me that

That he loved me

"I...promise" I managed before I started crying again

He gave me another reason to live

* * *

><p><em>December 29th<em>

I stared at my mother in disgust

"Please!" she begged

"No" I firmly stated

I was not going to give her money to buy alcohol.

She slapped me in the face "You little shit! You owe me!" she yelled

I sighed and went upstairs

I knew she wasn't sober yet

But almost. Maybe in another hour

So for the next hour I took a bath and dressed up nicely. I wore a black dress and red high heels. Me and Dawn were going to party tonight. She told me it would help me get my mind off of Ryan

When I went downstairs I saw mom sitting down leaning against the wall with a dull look

I knew she was now sober

"Mother" I said

She didn't answer

I kept looking at her

"It's..over...I have nothing more" she said

'You still have me' I thought

I sighed and went in front of her

I crouched down to look her in the eyes. There was no sign telling me that she saw me.

So I sucked it up and looked at her with the same dull eyes

"Mom, I made a friend this year, did you know that?" I asked

Her eyes widened and she looked at me finally realizing I was there

I frowned and ran off.

I didn't want to hear her say anything to me. After all these years I realized I didn't really want her to know I was there. I just had her around so that I can keep my promise.

_Yeah yeah yeah The rock city boy_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah the rock city boy!_

I picked up my phone

"Hey Dawn, I'm coming"

And so I spent the rest of the day partying at Dawn's

* * *

><p><em>December 30th<em>

_noon_

I groaned as rolled over and bumped into someone

My eyes went open to see Dawn's older brother Drake smirking at me

I felt self aware and jumped back

He chuckled "You fell asleep at the party, I brought you up here to rest. Don't worry I didn't do anything" he assured me

I sighed in relief

"T-thank you" I muttered

"Anytime, next time we can get to know each other" he said with a smile

I smiled back, a shy smile.

So then I just went back home

When I was walking I realized that I had a fever.

I didn't care

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_the rock city boy_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_the rock city boy!_

I picked up my phone

"Hello?" I asked

_"Is this Rose?"_

"Yes, why?"

_"Your mother...died last night"_

I freezed "W-what...?" I asked

_"We found her leaning against a wall with a gun in her hand...you should come so we can explain"_

The words went in and I dropped my phone

**HONK HONK!**

My eyes went to the sound only to see a car heading towards me

I knew that my life was now...over

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Okay that's a wrap on the first chapter! I want you all to know that Rose here will be exploring things about Lucy that the original Lucy didn't know, she'll be different than Lucy yet kind of the same..**_

_**Of course she has her fears, quirks, traits and etc that's different from Lucy but if she was the same as Lucy it wouldn't be fun.**_

_**She'll be changing the story a lot whether she likes it or not.**_


	2. Sucking it up

_**Chapter two:**_

**_Instincts that you just want to kill_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose's POV<strong>_

Am I the most unlucky person ever or what?

I just don't know what to think, I die and now I'm here hearing people or due to my sight blobs. Of course I figured out that I am alive due to my heartbeat and the fact that I'm breathing. So in the end I don't know how to die.

What a messed up logic

'' anata ga me o samashite iru"

What did the blond blob just say? I don't understand! Speak english, spanish or maybe even french!

Of course being a baby I wouldn't be able to say that so it sounded like baby noises

"Jikan ga anata o yashinau tame ni"

I just sighed in defeat. You win blond blob, keep speaking that language. I'll get you someday.

I felt someone picking me up slowly and gently. Well good, blond blob's a good mother. Wish Ryan was here...

Then I felt her place something on my mouth.

Curiously I opened my mouth and felt warm liquid coming in. I realized that it was milk.

I spat it out in disgust, I hate milk!

"Daijobu?" blond blob asked

I finally know what she said! So she's speaking Japanese, damn my luck.

"Daijobu?" she repeated

No I am not okay!

I shall not drink that disgusting milk, I curse the cow it came from!

But instead of saying all that I cried

"Daijobu Lucy, Daijobu" blond blob kept repeating

I tensed

Lucy?

Of all the names she could have given me, it had to be Lucy! Now I won't be able to forget about my past life no matter what I do!

As I kept crying she began singing making me stop and look at her.

_words are born_

_words fade away_

_words continue to live , in you_

_when you're stuck they change into courage_

_Let's step out_

_You're stronger than back then_

_So don't hesitate_

_Believe the words from that time_

That song...

It was the song Lyra sung...

Weird coincidence

"Daijobu Lucy" blond blob said again

My eyelids felt heavier and I fell asleep in blond blob's arms.

* * *

><p>I wonder how it feels like to stick your tongue out of a window. Would you feel amazing? Weird?<p>

"Ne?" blond blob asked

I snapped back out of my thoughts and just grunted in response

She talks too much to me, I mean can't she go make out with dad or something. Now that I think about it I haven't seen dad blob...weird. Must be dead or something. Maybe that's why blond blob's obsessed

'Oh hell no!' I thought as she tried to make me drink milk

I spat it out and started crying.

* * *

><p><em>Five days later<em>

My stomach growled making me know I'm hungry.

Man I wish I had taco right now, I love me some taco.

"Lucy" blond blob sternly said catching me by surprise

She started speaking and I went off into my own world

I wonder if it's possible for someone to kill off all dogs and cats. I hate dogs and cats.

My mouth feels wet

Oh blond blob is trying to feed me

She's too stubborn

I shall not succumb to my hunger!

* * *

><p><em>two days later<em>

Damn I'm hungry

I'm so hungry

What does hunger even mean?

"Lucy onegai!" blond blob exclaimed

Blond blob kind of looks like a taco right now...

No...I'm imagining it

I baby laughed at the blond blob

Man I'm hungry...

I felt her grab me again and placing me gently in her arms. She placed the bottle on my mouth

I could feel my stomach growl

Damn it Rose, I uh mean Lucy! If you don't eat you'll die...but if you do you'll live!

But I don't really want to live.

What's the point?

There's nothing left for me.

"Onegai Lucy" blond blob repeated

Except for the blond blob

She's concerned about me...

She cares.

I decided to make an exception and suck up my hatred towards milk. I opened my mouth and started gulping it down.

I vowed to never again drink milk after my teeth grows

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer, I promise!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ShugoYuuki123 : <strong>Oh she'll make the story different alright and I hope you'll like the changes she brings. Yeah, the first chapter was sad..._

**_thedogdidit214 : _**_ Thanks! I hope you enjoy the story._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three :**_

**_Accepting facts and reality_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rose's POV<em>**

I stared blankly in the mirror looking at my two year old face.

"I should have known" I said

Okay

I'm calm

I'm calm

I'm calm

I AM NOT CALM!

Why did it have to be Lucy!? A damn main character from a FICTIONAL story!

I don't want to freaking join Fairy Tail!

I can and won't be Lucy. We're two different people!

Wait.

That's right

We're two different people.

So then that means...

Screw the plot. I won't be a damsel in distress and I won't be a freaking princess. I won't be used for fan service and I won't go along with the damn plot

Screw Fairy Tail, they need to go find another main character. I will not become their celestial spirit mage.

Screw the ships. I will not be shipped with Natsu, Gray, Loke, Laxus, Zeref and all the others!

And most of all screw Lucy!

I won't be made her replacement. I'll do whatever the hell I want even if it goes against her character.

"Lucy?"

I looked behind me to see Layla, in other words MY mom. NOT cannon!Lucy's

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern

I smiled at her "Yes mama"

* * *

><p>I glanced around MY room.<p>

Cannon!Lucy was an idiot. No way would I ever give up being rich.

But then again I don't want to get married off to a random guy. At least that's something that I can relate to cannon!Lucy with.

I sighed

'No way am I joining Fairy Tail. Natsu can go get himself another partner or wait for the Edolas arc for his childhood friend' I bitterly thought

"Lucy-sama?"

I blinked and looked behind me to see Spetto, one of MY family's maid.

"Just call me Lucy. Is there something wrong Spetto-san?" I asked

"I'm afraid I can't call you by first name only Lucy-sama, I'm here to clean your room" she said with an apologetic smile

I sighed

Now where do I go?

If I remember correctly Lucy's family has a study filled with books.

Might as well read them.

* * *

><p>"Ribbon-san!?" I yelled out<p>

"I'm here! What may I do for you...Lucy-sama?" he asked

I looked at him trying not to laugh.

His appearance is bizarre

"I'm looking for books..." I began but he cut me off

"Books? Can you even read?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes" I firmly said

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so fall passed and winter came<strong>_

_** No one's POV**_

Layla sighed looking at the empty bed in front of her. She wondered why Lucy always woke up early and locked herself in the study. It's like something happened making her change from being a bubbly little girl to a quiet one. During the last months Lucy had avoided Layla as much as possible and no one knew that it was because in Lucy, no Rose's eyes Layla was a walking corpse. She didn't want to get attached to Layla because she knew Layla would die.

"Layla-sama?" Spetto asked in concern looking at Layla's sad eyes

"I wonder what happened to my sweet little Lucy..." Layla muttered to herself

Spetto's face softened in understanding, Lucy was like family to her and the others yet right now she's acting different. Like she doesn't want to get involved with people anymore.

"Layla-sama!" a voice called out earning their attention

Layla turned around to see Aed, one of the chefs serving the Heartfilia's.

Layla placed a smile on her face "Yes?" she asked

"I cooked up Lucy-sama's favorite food! Now she'll be happy again, right?" he asked with a grin

Layla's smile softened and became more genuine at the thought of everyone caring about Lucy like this. Now if only Jude would do the same.

"Well then let's go fetch her?" Spetto suggested

Layla regained her determination and nodded.

The trio then went to the study to see Lucy leaning against a wall with books surrounding her. Her expression was blank as she read through a book about the locations in Magnolia. Of course she didn't really notice the trio as they approached her.

"Good morning Lucy-chan" the three greeted her

Lucy looked up with guarded eyes "Good morning mother, Spetto-san and Aed-san" she greeted without a hint of her bubbly cheery self

Layla flinched a bit. She wasn't used to Lucy calling her 'mother'.

"Is there something you want?" Lucy questioned as she book marked her current page and closed the book

"It's time for breakfast Lucy-sama" Spetto informed her

"I cooked your favorite" Aed said with a grin

"Alright" Lucy said as she stood up

* * *

><p>After breakfast Lucy once again went to the study to read. She found the books interesting...they were filled with different kind of knowledge that she could use. Anatomy, physiology, geography, herbs, mannerism for wealthy people and other things. Too bad there wasn't any comics but she made due.<p>

Of course she was a bit annoyed at Layla, Spetto and Aed trying to get her to open up. Like she said a week ago 'screw the plot'. Lucy being nice and bubbly to everyone is part of the plot. Screw the plot.

Lalya on the other hand wanted Lucy to open up again, she planned to talk to Lucy about her act the past week and would do anything to get Lucy to open up to her again. Anything.

* * *

><p>The darkness filled Lucy's room as she slept. The moon shined brightly along with the stars in the night sky. Lucy started to toss and turn in her bed as he expression became afraid. Sweat started forming, her face became pale and she started panting<p>

With a small yell she sat up breathing heavily. She looked at her shaking hands.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down it was just a dream Rose" she kept repeating to herself like a mantra

She had a nightmare. What was the nightmare about?

Her previous family's deaths played in her dream...after that they all kept blaming her. When she tried to run away from them a car hit her.

Looking at her clock she realized it was midnight and knew she couldn't fall asleep anymore.

So she got out of her bed and walked over to her window. She opened the window letting in the cold night air as she gazed at the moon. She briefly remembered how she would often lay on her home's roof with Ryan when they were younger. They would talk about the silliest things and make their own constellations. A small smile found its way on her face remembering when Ryan yelled so loud that their parents grounded them.

She remembered how they laughed even though they were in trouble and her parents scolded her for not setting a good example. Now that she thinks about it she was and never will be a good example for others.

A little firefly flew in front of Lucy making her remember how she and Ryan would sing Snow Fairy whenever they saw one. Her eyes watered up as she took a deep breath and one single tear streamed down her face. She quickly caught herself and looked back at the moon only to notice the firefly flying just there in front of her.

_Fairy...where are you...going?_

She slowly sung as her feelings overwhelmed her for a bit. Just then Layla and Spetto who had heard her faint yell opened the door.

_I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will...shine upon a brand new day!_

Layla motioned Spetto to stay quiet and Spetto nodded as they turned their gazes back at Lucy

_Oh yeah!_

Rose remembered that Ryan used to shout the 'oh yeah'

_Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?_

_Oh yeah!_

_Though I know its shouts has caused its overuse_

_Oh yeah!_

_But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?_

Rose almost forget that Ryan wasn't there to sing the next four words

_Oh yeah_

_OH YEAH_

She remembered how Ryan used to yell that part out for everyone to hear

_The sun and moon have joined in celebration;_

_Have you forgotten our affilliation? _

Rose reached her hand out of her window to catch a snowflake. She remembered how Ryan once told her that every flake is different. She honestly didn't know that and didn't really care. But then the way Ryan was excited to tell her everything he knew about snow made her think otherwise. Ryan always had that effect on her, she regrets never admitting it to his face though

_When you're not here to share your laughter with me, I just can't find my inspiration..._

That line probably describes what Rose is feeling right now, Ever since Ryan passed her smiles aren't genuine anymore, she's not true to herself and she can't bring herself any motivation to be happy. After all she thinks she doesn't deserve to be happy. Why did she have to be reincarnated and not Ryan?

Her gaze landed on the sky as it started snowing

_But now it's :_

_Snowing_

Her eyes widened as she saw Ryan across from her grinning and giving her a thumbs up. She knew it was just her imagination but...she didn't mind. Her tears streamed down her face. She realized how idiotic she's being, Ryan would never blame her for his death. But she's still blaming herself. She knows she won't stop blaming herself.

Ryan just wants her to be happy...he always did. He was the one who convinced her to go to school so she could make friends, to try and be friendly with others and to study to be something.

_Keep going , be honest, smile as we're_

At that moment a thought crossed her mind. Why did she think Ryan wasn't reborn? Ryan could have also been reborn, maybe not in this world or time but surely if a sinner like her was reborn then a saint like Ryan would also be

_Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but_

She saw her imagination of Ryan started walking away.

_Fairy, where are you going?_

She sung in a louder voice hoping he wouldn't go

_I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will...shine upon a brand new day!_

Ryan looked back at her with a soft smile and then looked forward. He continued walking making Rose's face sadden

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

Rose kept singing hoping he would stop...but he just disappeared

_Don't say goodbye!_

Lucy yelled out instead of singing...

She felt oddly light. Like one of the heavy weigh she carries has been lifted

"Thank you..." she whispered with a small smile

At that moment she knew that Ryan was telling her to be happy.

To not blame herself and live this life she's been given.

Somehow that's what she thinks...

"That was brilliant Lucy-sama!" her staff yelled causing her to snap out of her thoughts

She turned around blushing out of embarrassment of being caught singing!

The staff and her mother stood in her room and she wondered how she didn't notice them. They all had a smile

Rose felt guilty for waking them up and bowed "I'm sorry for disturbing!" she exclaimed

She felt someone placed a hand on her head and gently rubbed it.

Her eyes watered up seeing her mother smiling at her...giving her a loving smile despite the way she had been acting these pass months. She realized that she kept pushing everyone away and yet they kept trying to get her to open up.

Normally Rose would straight up not care because she knew how disgusting humans could be. But then she remembered that their personalities were already set in stone. These people are and will always be loyal to her. She knew this as a fact.

She couldn't control herself as she jumped towards her mother and hugged her tightly.

Layla smiled down at her daughter along with the staff

They then started to hear her cry

"Are you okay?" Layla asked in concern

Lucy shook her head "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she kept repeating like a mantra

Layla and the others were confused

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did these months!" Lucy exclaimed

Everyone was surprised.

Lucy had never shown this much emotion. Not even when she was her bubbly self.

"We all forgive you" Layla assured her

Lucy broke free from the hug with her eyes still wide in surprise.

She looked at the staff as if confirming this fact.

The staff nodded making Lucy sniff

She looked at them all with the smile they had missed these pass months. Yet the smile was still brighter, it was the brightest smile she ever gave them.

"Thank you" she softly said

Everyone knew Lucy didn't like being loud.

Soon everyone but Layla left.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom?" Rose asked<p>

She decided to call Layla mom instead of mama. Her way of not copying Lucy.

"Yes?" Layla asked

"Can..I sleep with you today?" she asked

Layla smiled at Rose with a nod

"Of course Lucy" she said

* * *

><p>Layla was fast asleep not knowing Rose was still awake staring at the ceiling<p>

'Lucy,huh?' she thought

She still doesn't care about the plot. She doesn't care about Fairy Tail and she doesn't care about cannon!Lucy. This is her life now and she'll live it to the fullest. After all she doubts that when she dies again she'll be reborn. In fact she's sure she's going to hell but until then she just has to play the game.

The game?

Of course it's to live life at her own expense. And she won't lose the game no matter what.

Before she fell asleep she accepted the fact that she's no longer Rose

Rose isn't her identity anymore. It's her past self.

Now she's Lucy.

She won't be like the cannon!Lucy who more often than not loses.

She'll make sure to be stronger. Because unlike cannon!Lucy she knew about the future, even if she doesn't join Fairy Tail she knew that just like cannon!Lucy she's a magnet for trouble.

She smirked not minding that fact. A way to ease her boredom, to excite her. The task to make sure things goes the way she wanted them to. And she was sure that compared to everyone else in this world who doesn't even give their actions a first thought and let their emotions decide she would surely succeed.

After all she already learned her lesson about letting her heart decide. If she hadn't have sneaked Ryan out he'd still be alive. That taught her the lesson about letting her heart decide and she made sure or would make sure not to let emotions get in her way.

Her thoughts about everything soon went away as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	4. Spring begins

_**Chapter four :**_

_**And thus spring came.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one's POV<strong>_

As usual Lucy was in the study reading books while making casual talk with the librarian Ribbon. After her little revelation in winter she changed her schedule. She'd spent the morning in the study and the rest of the day with either her mother or the staff.

Her mother started talking to her about magic making Lucy admittedly interested in learning. Though she hasn't started yet since she knows it would be hard to do without getting caught.

So instead she started comparing magic with chakra. Boy did she blew her own mind with new theories like magic wires, magic powered punch and things like that.

Lucy smirked at her knowledge

Oh she's going to overshadow cannon!Lucy but she didn't mind because as she said in the last chapter 'screw the plot, screw Lucy'

So she decided to pick up the pace of her celestial spirit magic teaching.

* * *

><p>"Mom, you're a mage too,right?" Lucy asked her mother just before the latter began telling a story<p>

Layla was surprised that Lucy figured it out that quickly.

"I was a mage, I retired a few years back" she explained

Lucy nodded not even surprised since she knew that much. "What type of magic did you use?" she asked

"I used a type of holder magic named celestial spirit magic" Layla explained

"The ability to summon celestial spirits,huh? That's different, I like it." Lucy commented

Layla raised an eyebrow as Lucy blushed a bit out of embarrassment

"I mean...uh..it's more original! Not too flashy either. Compared to using flames, ice or water it's more interesting." she shyly explained

Layla smiled at Lucy as she asked "Would you like to hear more about it?"

Lucy quickly nodded with an excited smile.

* * *

><p>"I want to learn it, celestial spirit magic!" Lucy declared<p>

Layla was taken aback by her statement but then a smile made its way on her face "Really?"

Lucy nodded

"How would you treat them? Your spirits" Layla asked

Lucy mentally smirked already knowing that right now she has to act like cannon!Lucy

"Like friends! They're my nakama, right?" she asked

Layla nodded "That's what I believe too, but others don't agree. Other spirit mages treats their spirits like property and abuses them." she sadly said

"Those meanies! I'll beat them all and rescue all the spirits from those meanies!" this time she wasn't copying cannon!Lucy

It was her own honest words. Treating people like property is something even she wouldn't do and that's saying something since she wouldn't hesitate to hit a kid.

Layla smiled at Lucy "I'm sure you will"

"So teach me!" Lucy exclaimed

Layla thought about it for a bit. She expected Lucy to start at the age of ten to fifteen maybe. She didn't have a teacher in mind for Lucy right now and she knows her health isn't good either.

But looking at Lucy's determined face she made up her mind.

"I'll look for a teacher, but in the meantime I'll teach you myself" she said with a smile

Lucy grinned not knowing that this action will have its own punishment or butterfly effect.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>After her mother promised her to start with the celestial spirit magic tomorrow Lucy went to her room.<p>

"Oh crap" she suddenly said

What happened you ask? She realized that she's starting to forget the plot. If she wants to stay away from the plot she has to know it. So she grabbed an empty journal and began writing.

_x784 -the first episode takes place! Cannon!Lucy bought Plue and fake salamander (uses charms and fire magic (?)) tricks her into thinking he's from Fairy Tail. Cannon!Lucy treats Natsu and Happy to food. Night came. Lucy discovers fake salamander's plot but due him stealing her keys and throwing them away was left defenseless. Natsu comes in and gets motion sickness. Happy takes Lucy away and they fall into the water. Cannon!Lucy summons Aquarius. Natsu beats fake salamander and cannon!Lucy finds out that he's a dragon slayer and from Fairy Tail._

Rose smiled at her memory. Despite not having all the details it's still good to know she remembers the important stuff as she continued to write

_Natsu Drag...something - Raised by a fire dragon named Igneel. Fire dragon slayer. From Fairy Tail. Cannon!Lucy gets shipped with him a lot. All about nakama and family. Typical idiot hero. Catchphrase "I'm all fired up!"_

_Happy - Exceed with magic that lets him grow wings. Blue cat. Loves fish. Catchphrase "You liiiiiike him"_

_Fairy Tail - Guild founded by Mavis. Series current master shorty. Problem children. Guild full of noisy people_

And so she continued to write. Forcing herself to remember the important things.

She wrote it all in English knowing that only people like Levy could figure it out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANT!**_

I realized that having almost 30 stories doesn't really help the mind especially when most of them are just too hard to write or just doesn't get much credit. So I decided to let the people who actually reads this decide which ten stories I'll keep. The ones that I keep will be updated at least every three days, _I promise._

* * *

><p>Rules:<p>

ten stories you think is interesting

2. If possible state why you want me to continue it

3. No voting twice

* * *

><p>So without further explaining here are the stories I currently have :<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A little Snow :<strong>

Anime : Prince-sama

_Plot : Everyone knows the heroine of this story is Nanami Haruka but what if there was another heroine who is the opposite of her? Meet Yuki who's always staring out in space in her own world_

* * *

><p><strong>A play of twists <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : What would happen if you woke up one day without any memories...just a few trivial facts about yourself in a forest? Follow the story of Naminé in this OC falls into the Naruto world but with twists_

* * *

><p><strong>Before Blast : <strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : A death that wasn't supposed to happen leads to Beyond Birthday having a little sister who comes from our world. Before Blast , does she want justice? If yes , what is her meaning for the word 'justice'._

* * *

><p><strong>Boredom :<strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : _

_Roxy is a girl who's bored with her life and one day a shinigami appeared offering a deal . Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Contract with the devil :<strong>

Anime : One Piece/ Fairy Tail

_Plot : To bring her nakama back she made a contract with a devil. Though she didn't expect to get thrown into another world she will not break the contract...for her nakama. Rated T for now_

* * *

><p><strong>Cresent Moon :<strong>

Anime : Assasination classroom

_Plot : _

_A new student transfers to class E...catch is she is an assasin_

* * *

><p><strong>Escaping Fate :<strong>

Anime : Bleach

_Plot :_

_"I died...I should be resting in peace but why am I inside a baby's body?" I didn't have a happy life...most of it was filled with the illusion of being happy but illusions don't last...they eventualy break and plunge you into an even harsher reality. Ever since I could remember I had a curse..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Hearts : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

Game : Kingdom Hearts

_Plot : _

_Lucy Heartfillia just lost her mother and hasn't left her room for six months until one day she decided to visit her grave. She started crying. "You really miss her , huh kid?" she wipped her tears to see a man wearing a black coat._

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Angel :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Lucy, a girl that takes shit from no one and doesn't want to get involved with others managed to get Mirajane, the scout of Fairy Tail's talent angency's attention. Of course this will change Lucy's hidden agenda for the worse...or maybe the better._

* * *

><p><strong>Fiore's Wildcard :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Shion Tsubaki , an odd name for an odd girl. The difference between her and other people is simple. She's an anti-hero with her own agenda. A self-centered mage who only cares about herself and uses others as her stepping stone. Add her to a guild with 'nakama' 'friendship' and 'family'. Will her beliefs change or will she stay the same?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gamer Girl :<strong>

Anime : One Piece

_Plot : Rose is a seventeen year old girl which has never lost once in her life gets stuck into One Piece by a mysterious boy named Terry who beat her at a game. Problem is she never asked to go to One Piece_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin Hitachiin : <strong>

Anime : Ouran

_Plot : My name's Karin Hitachiin and I moved back to Japan after my dad decided that I should start having more family time forcing me to say goodbye to everything I love and hate in America. Wait! It gets better! Instead of going to a public school like I did in America I was send to a school filled with rich kids! (note the sarcasm)_

* * *

><p><strong>Living a different life : <strong>

Anime : Naruto/ Fairy Tail

_Plot :Fairy Tail...was destroyed. Layla Heartfillia offered Lucy something which Lucy accepts. Read to find out (yes, I suck at summanary)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Red : <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : _

_Meet Akane Rei a girl with a lot of secrets which was found severly injured near Konoha and challenges the Hokage to a game. During this game she stumbles upon a certain someone and decides to stay at Konoha. Join her as she starts to learn about the will of fire_

* * *

><p><strong>Not a damsel in distress :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot: Lucy , a blond mage without a family or last name stumbled upon Natsu while travelling and was dragged by her wrist too join Fairy Tail_

* * *

><p><strong>Ouran's rising star :<strong>

Anime: Ouran

_Plot : A new idol named Zwei transfers to Ouran thanks to her manager. Lucky (?) her that the leader of a certain club is a big fan of hers and gets her tangled up in the famous host club! OC x ...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate Princess : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x One Piece

_Plot : A year has passed since the GMG and Fairy Tail became the strongest. During the year some mages became a couple while others continued to improve themselves by training or taking on more jobs. Lucy did the latter. However what if one day she walks into Fairy Tail only to see her whole guild has been beaten. What will she do? Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth of the blue rose :<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail

_Plot: Rose, a twenty-one year old woman died. She thought that once you die there's nothing left...everything that you had when you were alive just goes away. She didn't expect to be reborn in the body of Lucy Heartfillia. Fiction isn't reality...but now it is. However will she follow the plot? Probably not considering she doesn't want to be a damsel in distress and fall in love!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sisterly Bonds :<strong>

Anime: Death Note

_Plot: Alice is your not so average kid with a foul mouth , works for the mafia and has a huge sister complex. Now what would happen if she gets thrown into another world to save her and her sister's life?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Job : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x Durarara!

_Plot: Lucy takes on a job on her birthday, it seemed simple enough and provided her a diamond key. Only she didn't know that she'd end up in a whole different place. Now she has to learn about vending machines ! Joking (not really) she has to learn to cope and find out who sent her there in the first place! Join her on her adventures in Ikebukuro_

* * *

><p><strong>The royal chair :<strong>

Anime: Shugo Chara

_Plot: Shortly after Amu became the Joker , the Guardians meets a mysterious girl. The way she acts makes them wonder if she's a friend or a foe. The girl in question thinks that all the things that's happening is..._

* * *

><p><strong>The key that connects :<strong>

Anime: Soul eater and Fairy Tail

_Plot:Fairy Tail took Lucy's keys hostage and forced her to do different things without complaining. Then one day they decided to get rid of her once and for all._

* * *

><p><strong>The princess and the Akatsuki:<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail and Naruto

_Plot:On a job Lucy saves a group of odd cats. She decides to take responsibility and take them in her family. Of course the cats just happened to be the Akatsuki._

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Chance :<strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot: Ciara a girl who died in the most horrible way possible gets reborn in the Naruto world. There she has to learn that every single one of her actions may change the plot. Warning : if you don't like a mary-sue don't read_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wildcard of little garden :<strong>

Anime: Problem children are coming from another world,aren't they?

_Plot:_

_Cecilia a teenage girl living in an advanced Japan with an ability opposite to Izayoi's received a letter on her way to her father's. Getting thrown into another world is her early brithday gift as she meets other people with special abilities such as a perverted blond ,a rich girl, a quiet girl along with her cat and a she's in it for the lulz a.k.a her amusement_

* * *

><p><strong>This lazy dumbass can't be my brother!<strong>

Anime: Gintama

_Plot:_

_Shirley a girl with slight amnesia comes to Edo for a job with the Shinsengumi. They notice that she seems familiar but they didn't expect her to be the little sister of a lazy samurai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS AND PLEASE COOPERATE<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter five :**_

_**The training begins!**_

* * *

><p>Lucy's left eye kept twitching in annoyance. Ten minutes ago her mother escorted her to one of the many rooms in her mansion, I mean house. The room was a traditional Japanese style room with a table in the middle.<p>

Layla had ordered Lucy to sit down on her knees all traditional like and corrected her position by placing Lucy's hands on her knees, her chin high at just the right angle, her eyes looking forward and a smile on her face.

_'This isn't exactly the training I had in mind' _she thought in annoyance already tired

Her legs were never made for this sort of position!

"You seem troubled Lucy-san" Layla said, her position perfect, not a single mistake.

Oh, Layla also told Lucy to be formal with her as if she was a stranger.

Lucy sighed "Okay, I can't do this anymore. There's no way I can call you by your name. Isn't it considered rude for a child to adressd their parents by their given name?"

Layla chuckled as she nodded "Alright, then I will just call you Lucy-chan and you will call me mother, is that okay?"

Lucy nodded, relieved that she didn't have to call Layla by her name, it's something she just doesn't do.

"Mother, may I ask a question?" she asked ignoring her eye twitching from speaking like a spoiled brat

"Of course you may ask me a question" Layla nodded

"It is about celestial spirits, I was wondering how time works in their world. The time difference is important to know, right?" Lucy asked

Layla giggled as if she was just told a joke "Well Lucy-chan even I do not know, time always change at the most unimaginable timing. I remember when I once had to attend a party, the week before the party I was invited to the celestial world by Aquarius and then when I came back here, a month went by!"

_'Well ain't that a bummer, your friend didn't get a present and you didn't get cake' _Lucy thought

"Ah, so it all depends on chance. " Lucy concluded out loud

Layla nodded "Correct, it all depends on chance. But I rather you do not visit the world if there is no need too, you might end up missing a whole year."

_'Nah, that world is one of the places I want to explore' _

"Yes mother, I was also wondering if a celestial spirit mage can borrow her spirit's magic? So if one of her or his spirits have water magic he or she can borrow it?"

Layla giggled once again "No, if that was possible then celestial spirit magic would be more popular"

_'Tch! Darn, now I'm stuck with learning the old fashion way if I want another magic'_

Lucy pouted "Aww, that is too bad."

Layla nodded in agreement "I agree, having more magic would have been quite entertaining."

"So mother, celestial spirit is a holder magic and there are caster type too, right? So are there anymore?"

Layla's smile disappeared "Why do you want to know?" she asked

Lucy was surprised by the sudden change but did not back down "I meant what I said, I was curious"

Layla sighed in relief "Ancient spells, lost magic and eye magic. Ancient spells are mostly forgotten spells, us celestial mages used to frequently use them due to our spirits knowing one or more of these.."

_'Well they are old' _Lucy thought

"Aquarius taught me a few herself," Layla said with a nostalgic smile as Lucy's gaze landed on her filled with interest "Cosmic ones and even a few water based ones. Lost magic are as the name implies lost. Dragon slayer, fairy slaying, devil slaying and even god slaying are a few examples"

_'Fairy slaying actually exists? I thought it was just a fanfic idea...' _

"Dragon slaying is quite popular, said to be taught by actual dragons. Fairy slaying is really rare, haven't been seen for centuries. Devil slaying isn't actually a lost one, but I consider it one, I don't really know much about it either. God slaying is even a bigger mystery, but a mage that wields it, is said to have the power to slay even gods themselves" Layla said relaxing and speaking more casualy

_'Yup, but I seem to recall a certain god slayer getting his ass handed to him by a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Guess the plot just wasn't on his side' _Lucy thought with a snicker

"Eye magic is not uncommon though a bit rare these days. You can either be born with it or artificially instal it with strong rune magic or a lacrima." Layla finished

_'Interesting, I'll make sure to remember that for future refference' _Lucy thought with a devious smile

When Layla looked at her she gave her the sweetest smile ever "Well thank you for enlightening me mother"

"You are welcome, etiquette training is done for now. Tomorrow we will go through the tea ceremony, dancing, speaking, table manners and fashion"

Lucy's shoulders slumped, she didn't expect this sort of training. What exactly did she expect? Meditating under a waterfall, actually summoning a spirit and maybe even learn a few spells.

"After those training we will start with your espionage training" Layla said

Lucy brightened up a little, espionage was after all spying. She figured it would be helpful in the future.

"You may leave"

Lucy nodded and stood up. She winced in pain "Fuck" she muttered under her breath. Her legs hurt like hell and as she began walking to the door the pain just increased. It felt like a thousand prickles of pain every time her feet touches the floor.

When she closed the door she didn't fail to hear her mother's snicker.

_'Screw her, I hope daddy dearest doesn't go gentle today'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So as you all may have seen from this chapter I am thinking about having RoseLucy learn another magic along with a few spells from her spirits. Like one spell per spirit.**_

_**I want some advice**_

_**Should I **_

_**A) Give her a lost magic, if so should it be limited to only one type?**_

_**B) Give her an eye magic, if so should I give her one eye magic per eye?**_

_**C) Both.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail nor any mentioned anime in here. **_

_**Chapter six :**_

**_Celestial Spirit Magic._**

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed out of boredom staring at the ceiling in her bedroom. Her head resting on her fluffy expensive pillow. After a few weeks of training or should she say 'proper lady' lessons she received the entire weekend off.<p>

And today's Friday. Barely one minute in and she's already bored as hell. She would have gone to the library as well but today she just doesn't feel like reading. Like one of those days that you just don't have the energy to do anything except think.

And think she did.

_I wonder if Ryan really will be reborn and if so if he'll be in this world. Or maybe another one..._

Then she shook her head, whenever she thinks of Ryan it always makes her depressed so no point in that. So she decided to think of the actual fun stuff in her old life, anime, manga and gaming. Nothing better than that. And then it hit her!

She has her past anime knowledge filled with the greatest ideas ever created and she's not using them? Ha~

Grabbing her journal that her mother bought for her which obviously won't be used as a normal journal she grabbed a pencil and started writing

**_Anime abilities list mixed with magic ideas._**

**_1. Naruto_**

**_- Chakra : I should think of 'chakra' as magic instead. If I get it right I can channel my magic to my melee attacks making them more stronger _**

**_- Sealing Art : I should think of seals as rune magic. The concept is using magic to store any and everything._**

**_- Medical nin uses their chakra (which they have a perfect control of) to heal wounds, so what if I can do it with magic too? Or maybe I could make my magic produce cells faster for regeneration._**

**_- Rasengan is about concentrating 'chakra' or in this case magic to your hand in the form of a ball which delivers a powerful attack and then when I learn it I can add my natural magic (celestial) to it making it stronger._**

**_2. One Piece_**

**_- Instead of my arms extending due to being rubber I could try extending my magic into the form of an arm to attack making myself suitable for long range battles _**

**_- Haki, I can learn to use my magic as an armor, to observe my surroundings better and scare people off with intent alone._**

**_3. Dragon Ball_**

**_- Kamehameha, enough said. _**

**_4. Bleach_**

**_- Use a weapon to radiate magic off of it in a slash. _**

She stopped writing and looked over her ideas with a nod and a smirk just waiting to try these ideas out. _Thank the authors of these wonderful stories, bless their genius!_

* * *

><p><em>Have faith in your inspiration, feel the imagination!<em>

_-Sakata Gintoki-_

* * *

><p>So two days passed like that and it was Sunday. Over the days Lucy kept writing more ideas and even draw some weapons she remembers using in video games. The maids and butlers still don't know how the craters in the garden keep appearing while Layla just pretended not to know, she wouldn't hinder her daughter's genius mind with useless scolding.<p>

She already knew that Lucy would become a mage with or without her fathers consent which Layla frankly doesn't care about, she supports her daughter all the way!

With that decided she smiled at the small box in her hand as she head over to Lucy's room

She knocked on the door knowing full well to respect her daughter's privacy "Come in!" she quickly heard and hid the box behind her bed

Opening the door she saw Lucy sitting on her bed with her legs dangling wearing a grin filled with confidence, something she always seems to have these days.

"Mom!" she happily chirped

"Hello Lucy-chan" Layla said with a smile as she walked over to her daughter

"So are you here to tell me about my new schedule?" Lucy inquired not hiding the annoyance of her 'schedule'

Layla shook her head with a chuckle "No, I think you've had quite enough lessons for now, besides you are still young."

Lucy let out a sigh of relief "Good, at the rate we were going I was scared about getting married off at the age of seven" she joked

"No, as long as I'm alive I'll make sure your father doesn't arrange any marriages, I want you to have the freedom to decide who you choose to wed" Layla assured her daughter

"...thanks.." Lucy muttered with a blush imagining herself being with one of the attractive characters from this world

"I have a gift for you" Layla said making Lucy perk up

She placed the box on Lucy's lap with an excited look.

Lucy promptly opened the box to see a silver key. The bow is hexagonal in shape and carries the crest of the Canis Minor with the blade of the key ending in a simple design. Lucy instantly thought _Canis Minor? So a spirit like Plue?_

"This is the Canis Minor key, there's a lot of them and they're popular with celestial spirit mages due to them being easy to summon. When I was out yesterday I bought it for you as an early birthday gift." Layla explained

She then explained to Lucy how to summon a spirit and make a contract.

"So you see promises are important to us" she concluded

Lucy gave a dumb nod still happy about her key.

So without even waiting for permission she extended her hand "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" she called out gathering magic in her newly acquired key

Layla's jaws went open in surprise

A cloud of smoke cleared to reveal a little pink creature with little red hearts decorating its body and a carrot like nose.

Lucy gushed and glomped the little spirit "You are so cute~" she cooed

The little creature hugged her along, happy to have finally received an owner. Layla shook her head at the scene with a fond smile _I forgot that my little Lucy's a prodigy, she summoned a spirit on her first try. Why am I not surprised?_

"Cha! Cha!" the little pink spirit said

"I'm going to name you Ai!" Lucy declared tying a red ribbon on the little spirit's neck

The little spirit -Now named Ai- was visibly pleased as she did a happy dance while Lucy joined along not noticing when Layla secretly took a picture to add to her album.

After a bit the master and spirit tackled Layla into a hug thanking the woman for introducing them to each other.

* * *

><p><em>~You won't know if you don't give it a try~<em>

* * *

><p>An elderly man with gray hair and a mustache. He has a long nose and ears with similarly long lobes. His eyes are half-closed, and on the right side of his face is a dark birthmark composed of several small spots one near each other. He appears to be shaking.<p>

"Lucy, this is Bero-san, he'll be teaching you about celestial spirit magic on weekdays and I'll be teaching you in the weekend." Layla introduced with a smile

Lucy dumbly nodded

She didn't expect this.

But oh well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	8. Life is beautiful

_**Chapter seven :**_

**_Life is beautiful _**

* * *

><p>"Kuun...kuun" Ai sadly said as her six year old master hugged her. Instead of her usual full heart spots they were broken in half.<p>

"It's...all..my..fault!" Lucy sniffed tightening her grip

* * *

><p><em>Six hours earlier...<em>

"Okay...I can do it.." Lucy encouraged herself placing her hair in a ponytail

She was now six years old and almost a full fledged celestial spirit mage. Not only does she focus on celestial spirit magic but also on magic manipulation and rune magic which she calls seal art in respect of a certain anime that gave her the idea.

Now she was finally about to try it, using her magic as a shield. A force field to protect herself.

Concentrating she forced her eyes close as sweat began rolling down her face.

At first the magic was small, but then Lucy forced it to get bigger and bigger. Eventually reaching two meters away from her in a protective dome.

Grinning to herself Lucy walked towards the dome while still focusing on maintaining it. She placed her hand on the dome.

It burned, it was so hot forcing Lucy to quickly remove her hand with a cry of pain. Even after she removed her hand it kept hurting so she placed her free hand on it and used her basic healing magic for numbing the pain, which worked to a certain extent.

Sighing in relief she stood up

"Looks like this technique still isn't ready." she concluded with a nod

When she stopped focusing on the control nothing happened.

"Eh?" she asked in confusion.

_It won't stop?_

Gritting her teeth she forced some magic in her fist and punched the dome making her fall back. She stood up again glaring at the dome as she brought her hands together and forced a beam of magic at the dome. Only thing is that the beam came back to her, faster. She quickly placed magic on her feet and jumped up avoiding the beam.

"Lucy?" she heard her mother call out and sighed in relief

"Mom! Help!" she yelled

"Lucy? Where are you?" her mother kept calling

Lucy frowned. She can't hear me?

A gasp made Lucy turn around to see Layla.

Layla seemed worried "Lucy what's that?" she asked pointing to the dome

"A protective dome..." Lucy answered unsure

Layla frowned in confusion "I can't hear you..." she said "Can you hear me?"

Lucy nodded

"Are you stuck?" Layla questioned

Lucy nodded shamelessly just wanting to get out of the dome.

Layla tried applying magic from the outside which didn't work. The two tried using magic at the same time which didn't work either.

"I'm...scared mom.." Lucy muttered to herself

She might be an adult, but she's a child too.

Layla looked at Lucy and then brought her hand to the dome ignoring Lucy's shout of protest. Flinching in pain she forced herself through making Lucy's jaws drop in shock. _She really is strong, stronger than I thought_

Layla smiled despite the pain and grabbed Lucy. "This...will...probably...hurt a bit..." she panted as she jumped out of the dome with the help of all her magic just to protect herself and Lucy

Lucy didn't feel any pain, just her mother's warm magic.

When the two fell to the ground Lucy quickly stood up to compliment her mother only to find her mother shallowly breathing with her eyes closing.

"Mother!" she yelled in shock

* * *

><p><em>Present time.<em>

Layla was admitted to the emergency room and still hasn't woken up. The doctors believe that she won't make it through the night, apparently her magic core was broken and she's releasing magic through her body forcefully towards her organs making them slowly stop functioning. Her body was hot and no one dared to touch her.

"It's all my fault!" Lucy exclaimed

She was now in the library sobbing and bawling her heart out.

_Why? Why did it have to happen? I don't want her to die! She's not supposed to die yet...damn it!_

**_Do you want to save her?_**

Lucy gasped and looked around. _w-who's there..?_

**_Do you want to save Layla? _**

_Yes. _Lucy answered without hesitation

A book fell down earning her attention, the book was white with black roses on the cover, it opened by itself and the pages started moving landing on one particular page.

Lucy gasped.

The solution was here.

A way to save Layla and for a simple prize Layla will live until she died of old age.

Lucy gave a dry laugh without any emotion as she stared at the prize for saving Layla. It was something so trivial if it meant saving her dear mother who became important to her in the past six years

_Even if she wasn't sick right now I would have done this in four years when she would have originally gotten ill. _

The prize was simple.

A life for a life.

_I don't care if I die. Layla...she..I owe her so much, she was the best mother ever._

* * *

><p>Layla rolled in her sleep, her body hurting. She was awake the past hour but her body hurt so much that she couldn't even open her eyes. Then she heard Lucy's voice chanting something. It took her awhile to recognize the words...but then her eyelids flew open out of sheer willpower as she forced herself up. She looked at Lucy who didn't notice her.<p>

Lucy was standing on a weird symbol that she painted earlier, her body glowing and floating as she kept chanting

**_"_****_О демон я предлагаю вам свою душу в обмен для вас исцеления Layla Heartfilia! Обращайте внимание на мой звонок, я предлагаю вам свою душу." _**

(Oh demon I offer you my soul in exchange for you healing Layla Heartfilia! Heed my call, I offer you my soul.)

Without waiting Layla sprang into action pushing Lucy away before her soul was extracted.

Instead she took Lucy's place. Her body was now floating and her mouth was open. Her soul being taken away from her body as a demon disguised as a young girl with lavender hair and light brown eyes sucked in her soul.

"Mother!" Lucy yelled in panic

"L-lucy..." Layla wheezed out

"Mother!" Lucy yelled tears streaming down her face

Layla closed her eyes with a smile "I love you."

"MOTHER!" Lucy yelled as her mother fell to the ground limply

"Oh that hit the spot~" the demon girl said with a chuckle rubbing her belly with delight "As promised kid" she said with a grin looking at Lucy "A soul in exchange for a perfectly healthy body, though I don't see the point in sacrificing your mother's soul so you can heal her body" she said in confusion "I just don't understand humans" she sighed

However Lucy wasn't paying attention

She was simply staring at the lifeless body in front of her. Her eyes dulled and her face blank.

"And she's not listening" the demon pouted and then sighed "Well then Lucy Heart I'll wait until you summon me again, it was a pleasure doing business with you~" the demon winked and then disappeared

Lucy still didn't move and just stared at the soulless body in front of her. The body that looked like an older version of herself that had a peaceful smile, her mother. The one who gave birth to her and cared for her, the one who would tuck her in every night, tell her stories, smile for her, be proud of her...the one who loved her unconditionally.

_...What...just happened?_

Lucy slowly crawled to her mother and started shaking her "Mom, wake up...you can't sleep on the ground..." she whispered gripping on her mother's shoulder "Mom..." her gaze landed on her mother's face where a stray strand covered her left eye and she slowly placed the strand away.

_She...really...is..._

Tears streamed down her face as she clutched her mother's hand "NO! You can't...you can't leave me!" she yelled "MOM! MOM! MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she wailed louder and louder

She rested her head on her mother's clothes as she quietly sobbed "Don't leave me a-alone..." _I don't want to be alone again after losing everything once already_

_"I love you"_

She raised her head up "Mama it...was an accident..." she softly said. _You weren't supposed to die..._

* * *

><p>"Hello Cancer-san, Aquarius-san..." Lucy softly said with a bow towards the two spirits that she just summoned<p>

"What do you want gaki?" Aquarius asked slightly annoyed.

"I..wanted to formally inform the two of you of my mothers death." she sadly said and gave another bow "I am so sorry"

Aquarius scoffed "Shouldn't we be the one apologizing for your loss?" she asked and then sighed "I suppose my key is now yours"

"Mine too ebi~" Cancer said

"I am so sorry" Lucy repeated

"Jeez stop saying you're sorry all the time" Aquarius grumbled and then went away

"We are also sorry for your loss ebi, do not blame yourself." Cancer said and then went away as well

And that was the last string.

She broke down again in a fit of tears.

_It's my fault._

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at the grave in front of her.<p>

**Layla Heartfilia**

She just stood there as everyone mourned for her. They all gave her pitying looks which she ignored.

"Poor girl..."

"She's so young..."

"Her father is always busy..."

She tuned out all those comments. The people present has nothing better to do then gossip. _I'm sorry mother._

"I wonder if she'll marry my son when they grow up..."

"No, she'll marry mine"

"Ha, my son is more suitable for a delicate doll like her"

Lucy turned sharply towards the three gossiping ladies. "This. Is. A. Funeral. Go gossip and arrange unwanted marriages for your good for nothing sons somewhere else."

The three ladies gasped

"How rude" one said

The others nodded "You clearly had a bad upbringing for saying something so vulgar to us ladies"

Lucy raised an eyebrow "All I see are gossiping pigs who doesn't know how to behave at a funeral." she said

The three ladies promptly stormed off in rage as Lucy turned back to the grave

_Sorry mama, I'll make sure those kind of people don't visit you again._

With that she resumed her stare off with the grave.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Eventually everyone went away leaving only Lucy who ignored their condolences as she kept her gaze on the grave. She cried a whole week after her mother's death but can't cry right now. That was weird, but she guesses that she cried so much that her eyes are now dry.

Then water started falling from the sky as if keeping the young girl company.

She walked closer to the grave and knelt in front of it. She traced her fingers on the name with a blank expression. _I'm sorry mama. Looks like I can't even cry at your funeral, so I'll have to rely on the rain_

_"I love you"_

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_


	9. Contract with a demon

_**Chapter eight :**_

_**A contract with a demon**_

* * *

><p>"Huh? Could ya please repeat that for me? I think I heard you wrong." Lucy dared the maid in front of her with a smirk<p>

"M-mistress...I s-said that y-your father will n-not be pleased by your choice o-of clothes..." the maid stuttered looking at Lucy from up and down

Lucy was wearing a pink and yellow kimono which she cut up to her thighs, bandages wrapped around her legs reaching to her knee as a form of pants, her heels were now flats since she removed the heels and bandages wrapped around her hand as a form of gloves.

"Oh? Well if my father doesn't like my clothing style he should tell me himself, no?" Lucy retorted

The maid simply stayed quiet not daring to speak against the ten year old girl nor speak against her father.

"Tch, what a coward." Lucy muttered walking past the maid

A silver key in her hands

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mama,<em>

_It's been two years already, huh? I really miss you._

_Father's the same as always._

_I haven't really told you what's been happening the last two years, have I?_

_Well after you..passed you already know that I mourned for a whole month, I still get sad whenever I think of it but I've stopped crying a year ago, after all crying won't solve anything._

_After I mourned I continued training. My rune magic has gotten pretty decent now and I can summon Cancer-san for a whole hour now! One of these days I'll be able to keep him here for a whole day, Bero-san says that I need to have experience so I can maintain them longer._

_One of these days...I'll go on my own adventure to find them, the keys. All the gold and silver keys! _

_Aside from training father signed me up for a LOT of lessons that a "High class lady" should learn. And that's not even the worse part!_

_He also makes me go out on a monthly base with "Suitable young man" a.k.a rich arrogant pricks _

* * *

><p>"Kuun! Kuun!" Ai cheered jumping into the arms of her summoner<p>

Lucy giggled as she soothingly rubbed Ai's head "Hey Ai, how are you?" she asked

"Kuun," Ai chirped with a nod and then made an angry face "Kuun."

"Ah, the other spirits bullying you again,huh? Forget about them, you're amazing." Lucy comforted the pink spirit

**A shrimp like her?**

Lucy froze, eyes wide as she looked around.

_Impossible, calm down. I'm just imagining things...I burned down that book two years ago._

**Well I certainly do like making the impossible possible.**

Lucy felt herself shiver feeling really cold at the moment _Where...? _She asked looking around. Ai remained silent sensing that something is wrong with her mistress.

**Down, down, down the road~ **

Lucy's shadow suddenly stood up and waved at Lucy in the follow me motion. Tightening her grip on Ai in a protective manner Lucy followed her shadow with a frown not liking the way things are going.

Her shadow led her through a forest, down a small hill and kept walking straight to a dead end in front of a pair of huge boulders, the shadow stopped and turned around with a sickening grin making Ai squeal in fright disappearing into the celestial world. As soon as the pink spirit left the shadow dropped down.

**You're almost there kiddo, just pass the two giant-ass boulders.**

_...Alright, no going back. _

Lucy's left hand formed into a fist as she forced the magic around her to boost her fist. Her fist started glowing dark blue from the energy and she aimed a punch at the two boulders.

_Crack_

And then she finished the job with her right hand making the boulders crumble down and revealing a cave. Already guessing that she had to keep going Lucy continued walking.

She felt oddly calm for meeting with a demon responsible for her mother's death.

Smirking she shook her head _Well life has been boring the last two years._

She saw two tunnels.

**Right!**

And she went right not even bothering to doubt the voice in her head.

At the end of the right tunnel stood a huge black door. Cocking her head to the side in disinterest Lucy placed her hand on the knob. Her body tensed as images ran through her mind

A burning man screaming out for forgiveness, a child without eyeballs, a woman eating herself...and other disturbing images.

Lucy smirked "Something like this won't scare me." she said pushing the door open

Inside was a small room filled with lighted candles and crosses. In the middle of the room stood a case and in the case lay a black book that looks like the one Lucy found four years ago only bigger. In front of the case stood DANGER.

Lucy scoffed and opened the case.

As she did that a powerful wind blew erasing the light from the candles.

_What now? _Lucy wondered as she adjusted magic to her hands for light

"Finally, it's been a long time since I've been in the human realm~" a malicious voice said

She looked to her left to see the demon. The very same one who tricked her and took her mother's soul giving a her a big smile.

"Hello" was her simple greeting, it wasn't filled with emotions or anything, just an obligatory greeting

The demon smiled in satisfaction "I knew you were the one when I saw you"

Lucy raised an eyebrow "The one?" she asked

The demon nodded "I'm sure you've seen some interesting scenes before you arrived in this disgusting room, well those were the pictures of people who've previously tried to summon me. Obviously it didn't end well~"

"Ah," Lucy said in realization "I see, then tell me why did you choose me?" she asked

The demon smirked "Oh no, no need for those tiny details!"

Looking back at the book Lucy shrugged "Then why did you summon me here?"

"To make an offer of course..." the demon said in a tempting voice

"An offer? I don't believe a demon would be so 'kind', so what's the catch?" Lucy questioned facing the demon

"You see I need someone to revive me, I am now just a ghost with magic." The demon sighed

"Oh? And pray tell what exactly helping you means and how it would benefit me." Lucy said

Grinning the demon answered "By collecting souls for me of course! And to answer the other question I'll grant you power."

"Who said I was interested in power?" Lucy asked

"A little birdie~" the demon sung

Sighing Lucy relented, power doesn't sound so bad. Especially when she can only use basic rune magic and celestial spirit magic when there are insanely strong people like Erza around.

"Souls? What kind of souls?" Lucy asked

"Either a purely innocent soul or a sinful soul." the demon answered

"Very well" Lucy announced looking the other directly in the eyes "I hereby accept your offer! In exchange of me collecting souls for you, you will grant me power."

The demon snapped her fingers together "Contract sealed. I grant you Rose," she began smirking at Lucy's wide eyes "The power of something you've long lost, your intangibility"

Unbeknownst to Lucy her eyes glowed purple and then went back to the normal brown, only this time if one were to look very, very closely they would see that her pupil took on the form of a rose.

Lucy slumped down feeling tired but there was one thing she needed to know "What's your name?"

"I don't have one" the demon said slumping down in exhaustion next to her.

"Tsumi"

"Oh? Naming me 'sin'...?"

Lucy chuckled shaking her head "Mischief"

"Oh! That suits me!" the newly named Tsumi said in childish glee

Lucy just tiredly nodded

Tsumi then went into her pockets taking out a key and placing it on Lucy's lap "That's for when you get me some souls or for when you need to talk to me, remember only you and my victims can see me~"

Before Lucy could say anything else her body felt weird, like it was being pushed away. She fell back into a portal which she could have sworn she has seen somewhere before!

* * *

><p>"Kuun!" was the first thing she heard as she fell down with a thump<p>

Groaning she sat up in time to once again hit the ground by being tackled by her pink spirit.

Sighing she hugged the shivering spirit and sat up "Ai what did you just do?" she asked

"We could ask you the same brat"

Lucy looked up to see Aquarius radiating a murderous aura "Hi fishy" she risked

"You brat!" Aquarius yelled aiming a punch only for Cancer to hold her back

"Calm down, ebi~" Cancer urged the violent spirit

Sighing Lucy stood up "I guess I'm in the spirit world" she stated looking around catching a glimpse of a few spirits.

"Kuun!" Ai nodded excitedly as she grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her away ignoring the protests of Aquarius.

"Where are we going?" Lucy questioned her pink spirit

Ai didn't answer as she continued dragging Lucy who walked confidently and looked at her spirit fondly not even sparing the gaping spirits a glance. However the duo didn't notice when they bumped into a zodiac spirit.

"I-i'm sorry!" the pink haired spirit bowed

_Aries. Previously owned by Karen and Angel. Currently still owned by Karen, a spirit mage mom didn't want me to end up like. Uses wool magic and apologizes a lot._

Lucy smiled at the spirit, it wasn't right to get mad at her. Instead she tackled the spirit into a hug earning a squeal from said spirit "You are so pretty miss!" she exclaimed

The poor spirit passed out from the shock making Lucy sheepishly rub her neck and looked at Ai who seemed amused "Is she going to be okay?"

Without giving her owner and answer the pink spirit dragged her off again.

"Ruun!"

"Suun!"

"Muun!"

Lucy's jaws dropped _How many of them are there!? _

In front of her stood hundreds of Plue's...blue ones, pink ones, red ones, black ones and even orange ones! Ai just smirked and started blabbing which oddly sounded like bragging

Lucy sweat dropped as all the little spirits bowed to Ai who looked smug.

Without even waiting Lucy decided to go explore the spirit realm.

She didn't care if a month went by because she wanted to explore. She has always been interested in what the spirit world would be like ever since they introduced it in the anime, the only problem was that they never showed the whole world.

Her mouth opened in awe as she discovered a forest filled with animal spirits.

"Meow~" a cat purred rubbing itself at Lucy's leg

Lucy smiled and petted the cat who licked her fingers causing her to giggle. The cat then stopped licking and turned around. When it noticed that Lucy wasn't following it meowed again

"You want me to follow you?" Lucy asked

The cat nodded with a smile.

_I'm not surprised that it understood me_

So she followed the cat who seemed amused for some odd reason. The cat led her through the forest and stopped in front of a cave. _Another cave, lovely._

But before she could say anything else the cat melted away and in its place stood a puddle of ink. Okay now she was interested. _That was so cool!_

So without further ado she ran inside the cave and just kept running until she saw the other end. When she walked out of the other end her mouth was once again open in awe. In front of her stood a waterfall, the water seemed like clear crystal as fish spirits swam and did tricks. Dolphins spitting water forming hearts everywhere.

Only one word could describe this scene

"Lovely"

"Indeed" a male voice said earning her attention

Lucy stared at the beautiful purple eyes that were studying her. She observed the spirit up and down feeling a blush coming up. _Oh My Sexy_

"H-hello..." she stuttered out wiping off the drool from her mouth with a shy smile

"Greetings, what brings you to the spirit realm curious kitty?" the handsome spirit asked

"I..honestly don't know. My protective spirits brought me here thinking I was in danger" she explained

"I see." the spirit said

"Ano, my name is Lucy, what's yours?"

"I am Mamoru"

Lucy grinned "It's nice to meet you Mamoru-san"

Chuckling he answered "You as well curious little cat"

Lucy pouted at the name "A cat? What's next...bunny?" she chuckled at the joke that no one would understand "By the way Mamoru-san does someone already own your key?"

Mamoru shook his head "No, I have yet to receive an owner because my tittle makes me sound weak." he explained

"Eh!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock "But your magic is amazing, you can bring your art to life!"

Mamoru smiled at the little cat "Are you perhaps interested in owning my key?"

Lucy beamed with a nod "I would love to have your key!"

Mamoru hummed returning to his scroll, with a fluid movement of his brush he drew a key. The head looked like a brush while the rest were normal. On the head stood the kanji 守, meaning protector. When Mamoru was done the key manifested itself and without wasting a second floated towards Lucy who didn't hesitate to grab it. "It's beautiful" she complimented

Mamoru nodded in thanks "Now time to get you back to your world little cat" he said as he drew a portal

Lucy just smiled as the portal appeared "I wanted to explore more~" she whined as Mamoru ruffled her hair "I'll see you around little kitten"

Grinning Lucy threw herself into the portal.

When she arrived back she fell on the ground with a thump

**Lucy, you're still alive.**

_You assumed I was dead?_

**Well you were missing for a month.**

_Oh...oh well, it was totally worth it. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Link to Tsumi : <em>****_ . _**

**_Link to Tsumi's key : _****_ fs71/PRE/i/2012/282/3/6/ml_dragon_key_by_suika_ _**

**_Link to Mamoru : .eu/images/lthumbs/2013-09/6048_ _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the pictures. All rights credits to their original owner.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter nine :**_

_**One last time~**_

* * *

><p>Lucy eyed her five keys with a big smile. She now had two zodiac keys, two silver keys and a demon key. It's quite a nice start for an eight year old, huh? But for now she better return to her house to pack. Her training was officially done and she won't wait around like a damsel in distress for a prince to come and save her.<p>

No, she would rather save herself.

The moment she stood in front of her house the door flew open revealing the crying staff who all surrounded her yelling things like them thinking that she was kidnapped or something. She laughed and explained that she was just on a one month training trip in the spirit world.

"...The spirit world?" Bero asked wide eyed

Lucy grinned at her teacher holding her two new keys "Yep!"

"I've never heard about anyone going to the spirit world before except for Layla-sama, you truly are your mother's daughter." Bero said

Lucy remained silent for a bit thinking about her mother. She was a great spirit mage and yet threw it all away for a man who drowned himself in his work. All for the love of a man like that. _I'll never forgive him._

"Well I'm tired, I'll be going to my room to rest, okay?" Lucy asked

The staff all nodded and made way for her.

Lucy paused for a bit "Does father know of my absence?" she asked

"No, Jude-sama was away on a business trip" a maid answered

"Good, make sure he does not find out."

* * *

><p>Plopping down on her bed she stared at the ceiling<p>

**Why so quiet Rose?**

_Rose,huh? You're the second person to know about my little secret._

**Second?**

_The first died two years ago._

Without giving Tsumi the chance to react she sat up deciding to get to work.

Grabbing two suitcases she began packing.

One suitcase was filled with clothes, soap, her journals, toothbrush, her undergarments and a medical kit while the other was filled with anything valuable.

Without warning her door went open making her freeze. _Damn!_ She cursed as she slowly raised her head up to see Bero, her teacher looking at her with an unreadable expression.

He closed the door behind him and made his way towards Lucy who was sweating out of nervousness.

"B-bero-san.." Lucy spoke as the old man stood in front of her.

"So you're leaving." he stated

Lucy gulped and looked down in shame "Y-yes..I can't take living here anymore! I'm grateful for you and the others but this is something I must do. I want to follow my dreams..."

"Your dream?" Bero asked

Lucy looked up to face the man "To collect all the celestial keys and become a full fledged mage."

The two looked at each other for what seemed to be hours until Bero softly smiled at the girl. "I'm proud of you, my student."

Lucy sighed in relief "So...will you help me Bero-san?" she asked

Bero nodded "Of course, today is the day I had requested to go home. My carriage will be arriving in an hour."

* * *

><p>A bouquet of orchids was left in front of a certain grave.<p>

_"How strange, I don't usually see orchids being given to a grave and believe me I've been to a lot of graves...for some delicious spirits."_

_"Do you know what an orchid stands for Tsumi?"_

_"Nope~"_

_"The orchid stands for...I will always love you"_

* * *

><p>A carriage was riding away from the Heartfilia estate. The driver had a stoic expression but if you look closely his lips were twitched into the smallest smile ever. He was happy that his mistress' daughter will finally be able to find happiness<p>

Inside the carriage Bero was snoring loudly.

Across from him sat an eight year old girl with blond hair and brown eyes wearing a white sundress. She was holding on to a weird pink creature as she gazed outside with eyes gleaming, taking in all the new sights.

"We're here Lucy-sama" the driver announced

"Thank you, farewell" Lucy said with a small smile as she exited the carriage. Her suitcases were in the spirit world so she didn't have to worry about that

_And so my adventure begins, please look after me mom._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story, you're all the reason I keep updating! I've taken into account every review about the whole what extra magic Lucy should have and as you may have seen I gave her a mix of lost magic and eye magic_**

**_Ghosting._**

**_Of course it has its weaknesses and Lucy will be discovering them but until then!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail, because if I did it would be a total Lucy x harem story. But I do own Rose, some spirits, some plot ideas and other oc's.**_

_**Chapter ten : **_

**_The starting point._**

* * *

><p>"Town of beginning!" the loud voice echoed through the train<p>

Lucy stood up from her seat and made her way out of the train.

_The town of beginning. _It was the starting point for wizards, adventures, business men and anyone else. In this town you can find anything that will help you on a journey. Library, stores, magic stores, hotels, merchant guilds and anything else you can imagine. This town is a place where people gather to gain information on their chosen careers as well.

Why did Lucy start here?

_"Hey mom..." a three year old Lucy stated_

_Layla turned towards her baby girl "Yes?" she asked_

_"You said you were a spirit mage...did everyone in our family started out like that?" Lucy asked _

_Layla chuckled and shook her head "No, I am the first mage in my family."_

_Lucy gasped in surprise "Really!? That's so cool! Why did you want to become one mom?" she pressed on knowing her mother loved telling stories_

_Layla hummed in thought "You see my parents were always strict...they never ever let me do what I want. They expected me to lead a normal life without any excitement and then one day the had the nerve to tell me that I should look for a boyfriend! I was barely a teenager at the time and they thought they could control my life? No way. So instead I packed my bags and went away!"_

_"Where did you go?" Lucy asked_

_"To the town of beginning. See, at that time there was a rumor that if you make a wish at the start of your journey it will come true. While I was at that town I went to the library due to being a bookworm." here she chuckled as if there was an inside joke "There the librarian suggested I take a look on the magic books they have, I thought it would be fun to know more about magic so I accepted."_

_"Every magic I read was so plain...so common and flashy. I wanted a magic that was different and original. As if someone heard my prayers I found a book on celestial spirit magic. I was amazed, it got be wanting to become a celestial spirit mage. So then I went to see if they had any keys at the magic store." she explained_

_"What was your wish mom?" Lucy asked_

_"To have a fulfilling life" her mother said with a cryptic smile _

_"One day if you choose to become a mage...you should start there."_

Smiling at the memory Lucy started walking without a destination.

A cloud of smoke appeared besides her "I'm bored~" Tsumi whined

Lucy ignored her, after all no one besides her can see the demon girl.

Tsumi wasn't fazed as she noticed they were in a town. A town filled with souls "Rose can I go exploring?" she asked like a little girl

Lucy just nodded and decided to summon her spirit Ai.

"Kuun~ Kuun!" Ai happily chirped as Lucy picked her up

* * *

><p><span>Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic<span>

Lucy nodded to herself as she flipped over to the next page which was about the types of magic there is.

Ai was busy flipping through a picture book.

* * *

><p>Tsumi hummed to herself "<em>The flinch in your eye calls your bluff, Feel free to die when you've had enough<em>" she sung to herself as she used her wings to fly around the city.

_So many souls~_

_If only I was a greedy low life demon, no I am a pure blood, I will only consume those tender and fine souls fit for royalty!_

Tsumi chuckled to herself "After all, I do believe in quality over quantity" she muttered looking down at the souls

They were all grey.

None too tainted and none too pure.

How disgusting.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me miss?" Lucy asked<p>

The librarian blinked and looked up, she didn't see anyone. Fixing her glasses she sighed "Must be my imagination" she concluded

"I'm down here" Lucy said slightly annoyed

The librarian looked down to see an eight year old girl wearing a dark blue long sleeve that falls of her shoulders and a pair of white shorts. To top it all of the girl was wearing a black laced knee length combat boots.

"Oh sorry, I didn't expect kids these days to be interested in books" the librarian sheepishly explained

Lucy didn't bother giving a rude remark, instead she gave a polite smile "My mother taught me to value literature"

"What a good mother she must be" the librarian said

Lucy nodded in agreement "Oh yes, she was the best. I was wondering if there are anymore magic books in here?" she humbly asked

Not noticing the past tense the librarian gave her a smile "There are a few old ones, I don't know if you'll like them though. They were left behind ever since this library was re-opened, it seemed like nobody wanted them." she explained

Lucy felt herself scowling, who could judge magic like that? Every single magic is unique in its own way. Magic shouldn't be unwanted

"Well I don't mind, I just want to take a look at them" Lucy said.

The librarian nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Mamorou traced his fingers through his white hair as he looked over the list of things Lucy asked him to buy for her.<p>

_~List of things I need part one~_

_-A box cutter_

_- A tent_

_-Apples_

_- Strawberry pocky_

_- Comic books_

_- Ropes_

_- Wire _

_- A pair of reading glasses_

_- Candy_

_- Bells_

_- Medical kite_

_- Bubble pipe_

_- Maps _

_- Dolls_

_-Puppets_

_-Strings_

_- Whip_

_- Umbrella_

_-Lighter_

_-Marsh mellow_

_-A dog that can breath fire._

"Where do I get these...?" he wondered out loud

Shaking his head he walked over to a group of girls.

"Excuse me?" he asked

"Y-yes..?" they all stuttered with a blush

"Do any of you know where these are...?"

* * *

><p>"Kuun!" Ai exclaimed holding up a closed book for Lucy<p>

Lucy smiled at her cute little spirit "Yes, you may get another one"

The little pink spirit darted off

"Here little girl, I could only find these..." the librarian stated handing Lucy a book

Lucy smiled and accepted the books. She went over to her corner in the library and started looking at the covers of each book.

Grow an inch taller. 

_Okay...this ability is a bit...idiotic._

Grow extra layer of skin.

_...And that would help with...?_

Accelerate objects.

_Well...this can be useful with my previous anime knowledge_

Burst into flames

_I'm not going to commit suicide_

Basic Rune magic

_Finally something I can work with!_

Archive magic.

Lucy grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Tsumi was bored.<p>

Yawning she felt a pull on her anchoring her somewhere else. Smiling she knew Rose was summoning her, something exciting might happen!

"Rose!" she beamed seeing the little girl

Lucy finished propping the books in her bag making sure the librarian didn't see.

"Tsumi, how do I activate my ability?" she asked the demon

Tsumi grinned "Just close your eyes and imagine being transparent to the world!"

Lucy promptly did as told.

She closed her eyes and a whole minute went by before she could use her ghosting ability.

"Aren't you stealing?" Tsumi questioned as Lucy walked through the wall .

"Stealing? I call it adding to my inventory" Lucy huffed

* * *

><p>Mamoru held four bags in his hands.<p>

Originally he only needed two bags, but the women apparently knew more about traveling than him and bought more stuff.

"Now to find the little kitten" he mumbled

* * *

><p>Lucy panicked "How do I turn back!?" she yelled<p>

Tsumi laughed at her pitiful state "Do the same thing you did! Only this time imagine being visible to others.."

Lucy nodded and did as told.

Only this time it took her two whole minutes to turn back

She sighed in relief..

Only this time her body hurt "Why does my body hurt?" she questioned the snickering demon

"Did you honestly think I would give you an ability without a price?" she laughed "I think you should know better than anyone considering our last experience together that every single thing comes at a price..."

Lucy glared at the trickster in front of her. _So every time I use this ability my body hurts afterwards...I need to find out how to use it better and lower risks...what a thrill_

She smirked at the demon "Well played, I honestly thought the power was part of our contract"

Tsumi just gave her a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" the shopkeeper exclaimed as Lucy entered<p>

Lucy gave a strained smile, her body was still hurting after all.

"Oh? Quite young..." the shopkeeper commented

He was a middle aged man, he was chubby and bald. His polite smile didn't falter one bit even when he noticed his customer was just a mere child.

"Hello" Lucy politely greeted "I am looking for some latest magical items" she informed

The man smiled with a nod "Of course. I just received a few new items..." the man said as he went over to the backroom

"I have these magic glasses called gale force reading glasses, it allows you to read through an entire book in a mere minute!"

* * *

><p>"Kuun?" Ai asked in confusion<p>

Marmoru frowned "Where's the little kitten?" he asked

"Kuun." Ai stated

"Oh, she left..." Marmoru sighed

Ai nodded

Marmoru smiled "Well let's return to her, alright?"

Ai nodded

* * *

><p>"Wow young lady you helped me make quite a fortune!" the man laughed<p>

Lucy grinned "Well you did sell interesting stuff!" she reasoned

"Ho, well is there anything else you need?" he asked

Lucy nodded "I was wondering if you had any celestial keys" she stated

"Oh! You're a celestial spirit summoner then? That's a rarity these days..." he commented taking out a box from his shelf

"Lucky you I happen to have three keys with me..." the man said opening the box to reveal three silver keys

Lucy instantly recognized them as Crux, Lyra and Horologium.

"I'll take them!"

* * *

><p>Lucy hummed to herself as she carried a bag. Attached to her belt was now eight keys. Aquarius, Cancer, Ai, Tsumi, Marmoru, Lyra, Horologium and Crux.<p>

"Little kitten!"

"Kuun!"

She stopped walking to see the annoyed expressions of her two spirits. She chuckled as she sheepishly rubbed her neck "Ah, I forgot about you guys..."

The two spirits sighed.

"Please forgive me?" Lucy asked

Normally they would stay mad.

But Lucy was using the dreaded puppy eyes technique

Marmoru and Ai easily forgave her and the trio continued walking. Lucy had laughed at Mamoru's story calling him a chick magnet. Afterwards Lucy grabbed the map from Mamoru and decided on her next destination.

She's going on a little training trip and then towards her destination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_


	12. Land of Isvan

_**Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail, because if I did it would be a total Lucy x harem story. But I do own Rose, some spirits, some plot ideas and other oc's.**_

**_A/N : Okay, to start off with I'm not planning on giving Lucy any magic like fire or things like that. If I do give her magic it would be mental powers or basic spells. Her main magic is celestial spirit. She just happens to like a few tricks up her sleeve._**

_**Chapter eleven :**_

**_Land of Isvan_**

* * *

><p>Lucy slapped away the older woman's hand with a scowl "Don't touch me.." she hissed with venom. Without waiting for the woman's reaction she walked towards her seat in the train which happened to be a V.I.P one. She needed a private booth for herself and to avoid contact with other people.<p>

So she sat down taking off her boots.

_It will take a whole week to travel there by train. _Lucy thought with a sigh, _Well at least I'll have time to make my contracts and discuss things with my spirits. Then I'll have chance to go through those books._

She grabbed the silver key with the crest of the Southern Cross, a simple cross, stamped on its bow.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! The southern cross, Crux!" Lucy exclaimed out loud

Her magic surrounded her key making her feel warm as it glowed brightly summoning Crux. His head beholds a giant, metal cross with floral-like golden patterns. He also has a white-haired mustache sprouting from his nostrils that also appears like tiny crosses

"Hello, are you the one who summoned me?" Crux asked Lucy

Lucy gave him a polite smile "Yes, I wanted to make a contract with you...my name is Lucy Heartfilia..." she introduced herself

Crux stared at her for five long seconds and then closed his eyes. Lucy felt her smile twitch as the old spirit started snoring. _He really does that in real life..._

Shrugging Lucy placed her hands in her pocket and grabbed her light pen. She unclasped the lid with a devious smile _It seems he has never learned not to fall asleep around me._

Chuckling to herself she moved closer to the still snoring spirit, but before she could draw on him his eyes opened wide making her squeal in surprise. He then let out a yell.

"..had a nice nap?" Lucy questioned the now awake spirit as she hid the pen back in her pocket.

"You are Layla Heartfilia's daughter. Your first contract was with a Nikora key which you named Ai. You inherited Aquarius and Cancer from your mother after she passed. You are the only person currently alive to have entered the celestial world..." Crux recited the information he managed to get on Lucy

_Stalker much? _Lucy thought as her lips once again started twitching. She coughed "Yes, those are all true. So Crumudgeon-san, will you become my nakama?" she asked

"Nakama, huh?" the older spirit mumbled to himself as his eyes started closing "Very well.." he muttered loud enough for Lucy to hear as he disappeared back into the spirit world.

Lucy smiled to herself. _That went well. _She thought to herself gently placing the key back to her belt and grabbing another silver one. She held it in front of herself "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! The clock, Horologium!" she exclaimed

A bright blinding light appeared and disappeared revealing a big clock.

"Hello," the clock greeted with a bow "Are you my new owner?" he politely asked

Lucy scowled "No,I am your new nakama." her gaze softened at the clock's taken aback expression and she smiled "That is if you want to be my nakama"

The clock spirit smiled as he glanced at the keys at the girl's belt, the keys weren't dull they were shining in his eyes. _It's been forever since I've seen a mage who knows how to treat us spirits. _"Of course, I would love to be your nakama" he said

"I'm Lucy, can we discuss the terms of our contract later?" she asked

"Alright" he agreed taking his leave

Wiping off the sweat from her head she grabbed the last key.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! The Lyre, Lyra!" the exclaimed

"Hello~" a feminine voice immediately greeted "I am so excited! This is my first time forming a contract, you see? So I ho-eh? Where's my owner?" Lyra asked looking around

Lucy glared at the levitating spirit and coughed

Lyra snapped her gaze towards the little girl and frowned in confusion. She glanced at the key in the girl's hand and she gasped in realization. "I am so sorry, please forgive me!" she begged going on her knees

Lucy placed a hand through her head with a sigh "No, it's alright. I know I must appear quite young in your eyes..." she assured

Lyra's eyes watered up as she tackled Lucy into a hug "You are so kind!" she exclaimed

Lucy froze. She wanted to hit Lyra and tell her not to touch her but then sighed. _Spirits are different from humans. I'm fine if they touch me. _she told herself returning Lyra's hug.

After a bit the two broke away with Lyra grinning.

"I..want to make a contract with you, please let me serve you.." she said

Lucy frowned. _What's with these spirits and serving people? It makes me seem like I have a princess complex. _She coughed "I, Lucy Heartfilia hereby take you in as my nakama"

Lyra's grin faded away into a smile "A nakama...I'd like that."

Lucy smiled at Lyra "Me too"

"Alright!" Lyra exclaimed and then pointed at Lucy "If you ever need any information on magic let me know! I'm an expert in magic. If you need music or someone to talk to let me know too."

Lucy nodded "Thank you, I have a question"

Lyra tilted her head "Yes?"

"If you're the lyre, then why you have a harp instead?" she asked honestly curious

_Retreat!_ Lyra thought as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke while Lucy scowl

Lucy plopped down on to the seat feeling super tired. It was a bit odd that she would be this tired even if she did summon five spirits today but then she realized that it was because she used her ghosting abilities as well.

_I'll get some shut eye and then I'll ask Lyra to help me with the magic books..._ she decided with a nod

After her little rest she did have Lyra help her with the rune book and archive magic.

She could easily say that archive magic is her second favorite magic and favorite caster magic now. After all now she didn't have to rely on writing what she remembers about the anime in a journal that could get discover anymore and she can store information on important information that she'll be gathering in her travels. Heck she can even sell information.

Rune magic which she dubbed sealing magic would be her third favorite magic. It could help her set up a lot of traps which would be really convenient for her.

"I'm bored!" Tsumi whined

"Then go eat someone's soul" Lucy grumbled wondering why she made a deal with the spoiled demon again

"I can't! Those souls aren't tasty, I need tasty soul or I'll never get revived to my former glory. You should be looking for souls for me!" Tsumi accused

Lucy raised an eyebrow in amusement "Oh? How does helping the demon who had a hand in my mother's death benefit me?" she asked and then added "It's stressing enough traveling with the one responsible for my mother's death and hearing her whining. Why should I help her?"

Tsumi huffed "Because if you help me you gain new powers! I thought you wanted to get more powerful!"

"I do" Lucy admitted "But I'm not really in a rush for power. I have it all planned out." she said with a cryptic smile

Tsumi raised an eyebrow. She's been traveling with Lucy for a week now and knew already that Lucy was a rather shrewd and lazy person. Lazy yet brilliant she allowed. Lucy's always thinking up new magic theories like infusing her melee attacks with magic, expanding magic into a protective dome, using magic to heal herself (which hasn't worked out yet) and even coming up with new ideas for her sealing-rune magic. She even learned the archive magic simply so she could store every single idea and information she has.

Aside from that Lucy was hungry for information on celestial spirit magic, demons, dragons and keys. Especially keys. When it comes to keys Lucy suddenly isn't lazy anymore.

When asked why Lucy will simply answer that is was an old dream of her to collect every key and give them a good home. Tsumi knew that there was more to it than that but stated silent.

"Why are we even going to the snowy mountain!?" Tsumi yelled in frustration

Sighing Lucy took out a journal and map for Tsumi.

She opened the map on the table for Tsumi. It was a map of the whole country marked with various red x's. "These are all the places my mother went to when she was a mage according to her journal. I'm bound to come across some magic stores in these areas and at least one of them should have a key for me." Lucy explained

_She's well prepared._ Tsumi admitted to herself analyzing the whole map _Looks like she's not the type to do something reckless without planning. I should have expected something like this...after all why would she stay at the estate when she visibly hated it there? She was planning. _

"We're bound to come across some souls for you too, but that's the sixth priority." Lucy stated

Tsumi raised an eyebrow at that "What's the others?"

Lucy smirked "Second priority is training, third priority is establishing my own company ,fourth would be to set up my spy network and fifth would be to avoid a certain guild"

"Spy network?" Tsumi questioned

Lucy nodded rolling the map back "You can call it an information web of sorts, it's basically just setting up some connections with people so they can gather information for me. Information on the council, new dangers, demons, dragons and things like that. It'll be a whole information exchange for money. A second business of sorts." she explained with a shrug.

"So you're going to become the leader of three organizations?" Tsumi questioned

"Indeed, well at least from the shadows. To the world I'll simply be Lucy Heartfilia, the runaway heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern, an aspiring authoress who's following in her mother's footsteps as a mage" Lucy answered with a careless shrug

Tsumi smirked "So you'll be hiding in plain sight!"

"That's the plan" Lucy said leaning back in her seat.

"I knew there was a reason I like you, you're a cunning girl Rose." Tsumi commented

"Don't address me so familiarly" Lucy scolded with a scowl

"But a rather formal person." Tsumi said with a smirk

Lucy gave her a deadpanned expression "Who would be friendly with the one who tricked her into selling her own mother's soul for nothing?"

Tsumi sighed and disappeared into a cloud of smoke, but not before saying "You should really learn to let it go."

"Let it go my ass" Lucy grumbled taking out two silver keys.

"Open gate to the lyre, Lyra! Open a gate to the Nikora, Ai!" she exclaimed thrusting out her hands

The familiar tingling surrounded her and enveloped into a bright blinding light. As soon as it came it went and there stood Ai her little pink spirit with red heart shaped dots and a carrot like nose along with Lyra.

"You called Lu-chan?" Lyra asked as Ai simply jumped into Lucy's lap.

Rubbing Ai's head fondly Lucy nodded "I just wanted to hear a song."

"Sure~" Lyra squealed in delight preparing her harp "Any requests?" she asked

Without thinking she instantly replied "Set fire to the rain..."

Lrya nodded and began playing. Lucy couldn't help but think _How does she even know that song...?_

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_  
><span><em>It was dark and I was over<em>  
><span><em>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong_  
><span><em>But my knees were far too weak,<em>  
><span><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><span><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you_  
><span><em>That I never knew, never knew.<em>  
><span><em>All the things you'd say<em>  
><span><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><span><em>And the games you play<em>  
><span><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

Lucy fell asleep during the song cuddling her little pink spirit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The weight of a sin depends on the person measuring it.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Due to a heavy storm your departure shall be delayed by a few days, we apologize for the inconvenience"<p>

Lucy sighed "I suppose it can't be helped." she reluctantly said as she sipped on her tea

"What are you planning little kitten?" Marmoru asked

Lucy merely glanced at him placing her cup of tea down "It seems I'll have to travel the rest of the way by foot."

"Why not just wait a few days, there aren't any rush right?" he asked

"You'll never know, besides instead of waiting around wasting my time I would rather spend it efficiently" she stated as she stood up and opened the window next to her

Marmoru observed her summoner with calculating eyes. He wouldn't be ashamed to admit that he doesn't know much about her, but he knew most than the others. Her favorite color which was galaxy blue, her likes like sweets or games, her dislikes which includes being touched by strangers and even her ambition of collecting the other keys.

He knew the trivial stuff of his summoner. He didn't know what goes on in her mind nor how she obtained the strange key she has which doesn't belong to the celestial spirit world.

But he didn't really care. He trusted her. She was after all an interesting kitty "So are you planning to walk around in those little kitten?" he asked pointing at her clothes

Lucy lazily looked down at her clothes. She was barefooted and had a white sundress on "Ah," she said "You're right"

Grumbling about learning basic ex-quip magic she changed into other clothes in front of Marmoru who had the decency to close his eyes and look away. "Little kitten you won't ever get married if a man sees you naked" he said

"That's just a superstition" Lucy grumbled placing on her black combat boots

"I suppose, but I prefer my owner-"

"Nakama" Lucy cut in

"My nakama not openly strip and change in front of others."

"I agree" Lucy nodded "It's really not decent to change in front of strangers. Lucky me you aren't a stranger" she said as she placed her keys in her backpack

"From now on I should look into convincing you not to strip in front of the opposite sex regardless if they are your friends or not. A male can't help but have perverted thoughts." Marmoru informed

Lucy just hummed she knew she wouldn't change in front of others she just wanted to tease Marmoru. "Well good luck on that" she said

"Thank you" Marmoru said

"You can look now" Lucy informed him

Marmoru opened his eyes to see Lucy wearing a white furred coat, black t-shirt, white shorts and black combat boots. Slung over her back was her blue backpack. She zipped up her coat and went over to the window

"Be careful little kitten, I heard cats aren't very fond of the cold..." Marmoru said with an eye smile

Lucy smirked "We aren't, but desperate times do call for desperate measures~" she purred. "See you, Mar~mo~ru" she purred out as cat like as possible and gave a lazy salute

Marmoru merely chuckled and disappeared back into the spirit world as Lucy back flipped out of the window

She landed feet but fell to her knees due to the snow disturbing her balance. Standing back up she run her hand through her hair "Well time for a little wandering" she muttered to herself shoving her bare hands into her pockets.

Not even glancing back at the train she started walking on the Land of Isvan.

Cold wind blew against her making her shiver. She started wondering if walking alone through a blizzard was a good idea.

"Lucy-sama, I've come to help.." a voice said making her jump in surprise

She turned to look at her clock spirit "Horologium!" she exclaimed in relief suddenly remembering that she could take shelter inside of him

"Marmoru-san informed me of your current situation..." he said.

Lucy grinned "I'm so glad to see you!"

* * *

><p>Gray grumbled in frustration. He just had to get into a childish argument with Ur resulting in him running out of the house in anger. <em>Well I didn't know there was a freaking blizzard!<em>

For once he was glad that he received training to endure the cold weather but now he doesn't know how to get back home!

"That damn Lyon must be laughing at me right now..." he grumbled as he started taking a random route

Maybe he'll get lucky and end up at Ur's.

* * *

><p>"Our time is up!" Horologium suddenly said as he disappeared<p>

Lucy ended up face vaulting into the freezing cold

She immediately sat up shivering violently. _Something warm, I need something warm. _she repeated to herself like mantra as she dug in her pockets. Her freezing fingers eventually found her lighter.

She sighed in frustration, a lighter won't help!

"C-calm...d-d-d-down!" she urged herself flexing her arms out she cupped her fingers together and closed her eyes.

Different ideas stormed into her mind and she settled on one of them. _It seems I can finally see if that theory is correct or not._

Opening her eyes she generated her magic. She expand it on her skin.

She smirked to herself when the coldness numbed down. Now it was ten times better than before. She can still feel it but not as much. Placing her fingers back into her pockets she continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Ur I'm worried..." Lyon told his idol.<p>

Ur grunted as she stood up. "I guess it can't be helped." she said placing on her coat, smiling down at Lyon "If my cute and obedient pupil is worried about my other cute yet reckless pupil I have to go look for him, no?" she asked with a chuckle

"I'll go with you!" Lyon quickly said

"No," Ur denied ruffling his hair "It will be harder to find Gray in this blizzard if you tag along. Instead how about you clean up for me?"

Lyon pouted but nodded.

"Good, you're really my favorite little pupil." Ur said with a grin

Lyon beamed at that.

* * *

><p>Lucy scowled.<p>

Her magic was slowly dropping.

She'll have to set up camp here, during a freaking blizzard. Well she learned her lesson, never go hiking during a blizzard.

Her eyes then caught onto something strange. A blue butterfly. She chuckled to herself "I must be imagining things..." she muttered

The butterfly landed on her nose. She stared down to it and sighed "Fuck, I'm probably going to have to follow you now right mysterious butterfly?" she asked

On cue the butterfly fluttered its wings and began flying towards another place.

Rolling her eyes she said "I'll take that as a yes." and she followed.

Don't get her wrong, it just doesn't matter if she should be suspicious or dwell on it anymore. She imagined seeing her dead brother, she summoned a demon, she saw a soul being eaten, she followed her own shadow to a cave, she made a contract with a demon, she landed into the celestial spirit world, she saw an army of Plue's, she followed a cat into a forest and made a contract with her art spirit.

Simply put, following a butterfly isn't near as crazy as her last stunts.

Her legs started feeling numb. Her eyelids becoming heavier by the second. Her thoughts haunting her telling her to sleep. But no, she can't die now. _I don't care about dying, but I won't die until I complete my goal_

That thought was her motivation along with her spirits. She can't die here and have her keys lost in the snow.

She didn't even notice that the butterfly had long disappeared. No, she just kept walking. Strange noises caught her attention as she looked up to see Ryan. Now she was too tired to think that it was her imagination as she smiled

"R-ryan.." she desperately muttered picking up the pace

Her eyes widened as she saw a boulder rolling down. Generating the last bit of magic she had to her feet she jumped. She tackled into Ryan saving both of them.

"B-be careful...baka..." she scolded as blackness overcame her

* * *

><p>Gray stared at the crazy girl who passed out into the snow. <em>She saved me. <em>He realized.

"Hey!" he yelled

The girl didn't answer.

Silently cursing he turned the girl over. The girl had blond hair, her face was slowly turning blue due to the 's worse was that she was bleeding due to a head injury. He quickly took off his coat and placed in on her.

He had to find Ur now!

He picked the girl up into a princess carry. The girl was oddly light, but he didn't dwell on it. For now he had to get home or find Ur.

"Gray!"

_Speak of the devil and she shall come._

"UR!" he yelled as loud as he could

"Gray!?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" he yelled as loud as he could

He heard footsteps running closer to him. "You cheeky little brat running off into a damn blizzard..." Ur's voice sounded as she came closer and closer

Sighing Gray said "This isn't the time for this."

Ur was even more pissed "You run away making me chase after you into a damn blizzard and tell me I shouldn't scold you? I ought to disown you!" she exclaimed just as she emerged in front of her reckless pupil

But then her anger went away as she blinked. Her reckless student was carrying a girl. The girl had a head injury "What happened to her...?" Ur questioned as she gently took the shivering girl from her reckless pupil

"She saved me..." Gray admitted a bit annoyed but grateful

Ur blinked. _Why would she save a complete stranger?_ But she didn't dwell on this long as she felt the girl stop shivering. She was still cold but not as cold as before. _Who exactly is this girl? _

"Okay Gray, I'll scold you later...but for now we have to take care of this girl"

For once her reckless student agreed with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail, because if I did it would be a total Lucy x harem story. But I do own Rose, some spirits, some plot ideas and other oc's.**_

_**Chapter twelve :**_

_**Ur.**_

* * *

><p>Lyon and Gray stared at Lucy. They were currently in the room that Ur keeps Ultear's stuff. Lucy was on the bed with bandages wrapped around her head and the two pupils were sitting on the floor staring at Lucy.<p>

"Who is she again?" Lyon curiously asked

"I don't know" Gray grumbled a bit annoyed

"I wonder what she was doing alone during a blizzard.." Lyon mumbled

That was an interesting question, why was a girl out alone in a blizzard?

Before the two could discuss their theories the door went open to reveal an amused Ur. "I see my brats are going through that stage..." she commented out loud with a smirk

Lyon and Gray were now blushing

"Stop assuming things!" Gray yelled

"N-no, i-it's not like that!" Lyon furiously denied

Ur hummed "Whatever, can't I tease my pupils?" she asked sticking her tongue out

She then turned towards the sleeping girl with a frown. Countless questions about the girl swam through her mind. _Well,_ she thought glancing at the girl's hands _At least she's not using magic to keep herself warm anymore, if she did she would be dead by now._

"What are we going to do with her once she wakes up...?" Lyon questioned

Ur stayed silent as her two pupils looked at her, that was a good question. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Ur said with a shrug "But for now time for lunch" she said with a smile

Lyon and Gray dumbly nodded and went to the kitchen leaving Ur by herself in that room.

"You better wake up soon little girl" Ur muttered to herself as she closed the door "After all I have some questions for you..."

* * *

><p>Groaning Lucy opened her eyes. <em>Where am I?<em> She wondered as she sat up.

Her head hurt. She realized that there were bandages wrapped around her head, "Someone found me..." she concluded as she got out of bed.

She walked towards the door.

"Gray stop eating like a caveman" she heard a feminine voice said

Wait.

"Gray..?" she muttered to herself. That name sounded so familiar, but where has she heard it before. She brought her hands up in the air making a blue flat screen appear.

Rolling down on the screen she clicked [cuento de hadas]. She clicked her tongue as the password appeared and quickly projected another flat screen that would be used as a keyboard to click [snow-fairy].

The first flat screen quickly divided itself into two. {Characters} and {Timeline}

Lucy clicked on characters. She rolled down and saw {Gray Fullbuster}.

_Gray Fullbuster _

_Magic : _

_Ice-make_

_Devil Slayer (later)_

_Guild : _

_Fairy Tail_

_Team Natsu _

_History :_

_His village was destroyed by Deliora. He studied under Ur along with Lyon in order to one day get his revenge. Later he challenges Deliora but loses resulting in Ur using a forbidden technique called "Ice Shell" sacrificing herself._

_Plot :_

_He's one of the main characters and part of team Natsu._

_Traits :_

_He has a stripping habit developed from his training with Ur_

_Rivals with Natsu_

_Has a stalker _

Lucy nodded to herself at the information. "It seems I'm now someone Gray knew from his childhood, damn I should have known that coming to this land first would result in me messing with the damn plot."

She then smirked to herself "Well I did say screw the plot, I guess I jinxed myself." she clicked on {Ur}

_Ur_

_Magic : _

_Ice-make_

_Family :_

_Ultear (daughter)_

_Lyon (student)_

_Gray (student)_

_Plot :_

_Ur is the mother of Ultear. She took Ultear to some sort of facility due to some complications and the doctors lied to her telling her that Ultear was dead. Later on she took in Lyon (who admires her a lot) and Gray in as her students. When Gray goes to challenge Deliora she uses Ice Shell in order to defeat Deliora for Gray saying that it's her job as his master._

_Traits :_

_She's the only known person to have used the iced shell_

_If she was still alive she would be one of the wizard saint._

Lucy frowned again.

When she and Ryan read the manga they always felt sorry for Ur. She thought her daughter was dead when in truth her daughter was still alive. Her own daughter hated her without knowing the truth.

_Damn, I can't let my emotions interfere. _Lucy scolded herself as she clicked on {Lyon}

_Lyon_

_Magic:_

_Ice-make_

_Guild :_

_Lamia Scale_

_Plot :_

_Villain in the Galuna Arc _

_Traits _

_Rival with Gray_

_Rival in love with Gray towards Juvia (one-sided)_

"If you don't finish your vegetables I won't let you check on the girl" Ur's voice echoed through the house

Lucy chuckled to herself. _How ironic, I was saved by these lot._

Sighing to herself she opened the door.

* * *

><p>"If you don't finish your vegetables I won't let you check on the girl" Ur said with a smirk at her reckless pupil<p>

Lyon chuckled at their behavior

Gray scowled. "That's not fair!"

Before Ur could answer another voice beat her "Well life isn't fair, get used to it."

The teacher and students turned to see Lucy leaning against the wall. Her arms crossed in front of her looking at them through half lidded eyes. Lyon and Gray shuddered at the way she was looking at them.

Like they were her targets and she was calculating their every moves.

Ur narrowed her eyes at the girl _How didn't I notice her?_

What she didn't know was that Lucy would often sneak out of her house to train. Lucy had to avoid the whole staff so developing her stealth skills were merely natural in her offense.

"Thank you," Lucy said breaking the three from their thoughts "For helping me."

Ur grinned at her as she walked over to her. "I should be the one thanking you, after all you saved my precious student."

At this point Lucy's gaze wandered over to Gray and Lyon again. She seemed bored "Ah, you're welcome. Though it wasn't my intention. I mistook your student for someone else."

Ur extended her hand to the girl. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the hand "Sorry, but I'm not fond of human contact."

"I see" Ur said taking her hand back seemingly unfazed as Gray and Lyon glared at Lucy for being rude

"I'm Lucy." Lucy introduced herself

Ur nodded "I'm Ur," she then pointed towards her obedient student "Lyon" and then towards her reckless one "The one you saved, Gray"

Lucy bowed "It's nice to meet you," she then stood again "May I ask where my bag is?" she asked

Ur pointed towards the corner.

"Thank goodness..." Lucy muttered as she went to get her bag "For a moment there I thought I had to go out and search for it..."

Ur chuckled "You're rather reckless, aren't you?"

Lucy just shrugged

At this moment Lyon decided to pipe in "What were you doing alone during a blizzard anyway?"

"I wasn't alone," Lucy protested "I had my spirits with me."

"Your spirits?" Gray and Lyon asked

"You're a celestial spirit mage then?" Ur asked

"What's that?" Lyon asked

"It's a holder type of magic based on summoning beings based on the stars." Ur explained to her little students

Lucy nodded taking out her keys. She proudly displayed them for Ur, Lyon and Gray to see.

Ur froze when she saw the two golden keys. She pointed her finger at them "Where did you get those..?" she asked in disbelief

Lucy tilted her head "Aquarius and Cancer?" she smirked "I acquired them myself, pretty impressive huh?"

Now Ur was a calm and collected woman. But sometimes she acts on impulse, this was one of those times. She quickly walked towards the smirking Lucy and slapped her straight in the face.

Lyon and Gray's eyes widened. They've never seen Ur lose her temper before and just because of two gold keys!

Lucy however didn't show how stunned she was. She simply brought her free hand to hold her stinging cheek and lazily looked back at Ur "if you don't mind me asking, what was that for?"

Ur glared at her "You're a little thief! How dare you steal two gold keys!?" she yelled at the younger girl

Lucy was also a calm person. The only time she loses her temper is when Ryan or her mother is involved. She glared at Ur "I won't say I'm a damn saint..." she muttered standing up to face the glaring woman.

"But, I WOULD NEVER STEAL FROM MY OWN MOTHER!" Lucy yelled in rage.

How dare this woman accuse her of stealing from her own mother? How dare this woman judge her without even knowing her? She won't stand for it!

At this point Ur's eyes widened in shock. "You're...Layla's daughter...?" she asked

Lucy froze. _How? What? They never said that Ur knew Layla! Calm down, maybe she just heard of her. _"Yeah, how do you know about my mom?" Lucy curiously asked

Ur face palmed. She should have known! The blond hair and the brown eyes, Lucy is like a carbon copy of Layla!

"Your mother and I were rivals back in the day" Ur answered with a fond smile

"Oh, she never told me about you." Lucy stated

Ur felt like face vaulting on the floor. Of course Layla wouldn't tell her daughter about her rival.

"Well Layla must have been embarrassed to tell you about how she often lost to me" Ur said with a boasting smirk

Lucy cocked an eyebrow at the older woman "Liar, my mom would never lose to an old hag like you."

Ur's smirk twitched as she bonked Lucy on the head "I'm not even thirty!" she yelled

Lucy clutched her head "You're a violent wench! Who would hit an injured little girl?" she asked

"I would!" Ur said crossing her arms "Whatever, call Layla here to pick you up and I'll challenge her. When I win I'll laugh at your shocked expression"

The temperature seemed to have dropped even more "...I can't."

Ur frowned "Why not? Did you run away or something?"

Lucy looked up at her with a sad smile "Well you can't call someone who's six feet under, can you?" she joked

Ur realized her mistake "Oh...kami...I'm sorry..." she apologized to the little girl. "I didn't know.."

Of course she was supposed to know! She knew Layla and she knew the blond mage would never ever leave her daughter alone in the middle of a blizzard! And here she was rubbing salt on the wound.

"I know, don't worry it isn't your fault." Lucy assured her

"How long...?" Ur questioned

"Two years" Lucy answered with a far off look.

The room went silent.

Gray and Lyon felt really awkward looking at the two females who were lost in thought. They were relieved when a bright light appeared in the room. As soon as it came it went away to reveal Lyra.

"Lu-chan!" the music spirit exclaimed tackling her summoner into a hug while wailing "Your magic was so faint! I thought you...you...!" she didn't finish as she kept sobbing

Lucy froze at the sudden contact but then relaxed once her mind realized it was just Lyra. She awkwardly returned her spirit's hug and rubbed her back "Shh, shh..it's okay, I'm alive aren't I? I told you I won't...no, I can't die yet." she spoke more to herself than to her spirit

Lyra sniffed and gave a droopy smile "Yeah, b-but..you're so reckless! Aquarius-san, Cancer-san, Marmoru-san and Ai-chan were all worried about you as well! I should extend our contract so I can look after you."

Lucy gave her a sarcastic smile "Aquarius?" she snorted "She probably wants me dead!" she chuckled

Lyra frowned at Lucy "Aquarius-san may act like she doesn't care but deep down she does.."

Lucy snorted "No matter what I do she's always hostile towards me! I tried to be friends with her but she hates my guts just because I'm not my mom!" she complained

Lyra gave Lucy a sad smile "It's hard for her serving someone who looks just like her former master..."

Lucy's expression softened "That's something I respect...her undying loyalty towards my mother but...it's hard for me too, you know?" she sighed

Lyra sighed "I can't believe how prideful you and Aquarius-san are, one of you have to take the first step or the other won't."

"I know." Lucy said. _But I can't. I deserve Aquarius hating me, after all I was the one who killed her former owner. _

As if sensing her thoughts her music spirit said "No one blames you."

"They should." Lucy muttered as Lyra disappeared.

"Your spirits really cares for you, huh?" Ur muttered

Lucy smiled "Yeah, they're really precious to me."

Ur blinked. _This is the first time I've seen her so vulnerable since she woke up, guess she's still a kid. _"Well want to join us for diner?"


End file.
